Amor Inmotal
by kyo nakamura
Summary: inspirada en la cacion del mismo nombre. ella paso a su lado y el tuvo que voltear para volverla a ver - ella es de esas mujeres que tienes que mirar dos veces- sus ojos se cruzaron algo los llamaba al una del otro. -nos conocemos? - ya te he visto antes
1. Chapter 1

Un hermoso y frondoso bosque lleno de bambú, se sentía una gran calma, el lugar era enorme, el bambú cubría una gran parte del lago de ese lugar rodeado de grandes robles. La brisa fresca que inundaba el lugar y las hojas siendo movidas por el viento daban como resultado un lugar tranquilo. Algo se mueve entre los árboles, una criatura de gran tamaño y hermoso pelaje blanco y negro se mueve grácil, no se detiene mas de ves en cuando aplaca su marcha para ir mas lento llevando en su mano un trozo de bambú mientras una avecilla le sigue con la vista hasta donde puede para luego alzar el vuelo y no perder de vista a la criatura. El animal se ha dado cuenta que era seguido y se detiene y frente a él, en un tronco, se detiene la ave que le sigue mirando fijamente, sus miradas se encuentran, el animal no la va a atacar mas bien parece sonreírle al avecilla que por su parte parece responderle a su manera.

Agitado, así se despertó, pareciera como si hubiera corrido, ese sueño parecía tan real aunque el solo era un espectador se sentía parte de él. Se desperezo y vio la hora-5:30 AM es temprano aun-se dijo a si mismo, el estaba acostumbrado a levantarse un poco una hora mas tarde, mas sabia que no volvería a dormir, se levanto y después de darse un baño y cambiado a ropa deportiva salio a correr como era costumbre; una hora después ya se encontraba cambiado con una traje gris complementado con una pulcra camisa blanca y una corbata beige, su cabello largo atado en una coleta baja, desayuno y salio rumbo a su oficina, al llegar a la magnánima edificación, dirigiéndose al ascensor donde marco el 32 (al piso donde se dirigía) ensimismado, muy adentro de sus pensamientos pero sin dejar de lado la actitud y el semblante serio y frío que lo caracterizaba, al llegar a su destino camino pos los pasillos sutilmente decorados encontrándose a su secretaria con una agenda electrónica en la mano esperando para ponerlo al tanto de las actividades del día – yo te llamo en un momento- le dijo a la chica la cual asintió, sabia que eso significaba _no molestar hasta nuevo aviso. _El se adentro en su oficina, era bastante grande decorada alestilo minimalista un tono blanco cubría las paredes, su escritorio en metal y cristal con cajones de madera con un cómodo negro sillón para el y frente a este dos sillas para los demás, un gran sofá complementado con una mini salitaen un lado de el salón, un pequeño librero en una de las paredes seguido de un cuadro minimalista sugerido por una personita para darle un poco de color al lugar que no fuera monocromático. A sus espaldas un gran ventanal del piso al techo permitiéndole una esplendida vista de toda la ciudad. Se sentó en su cómodo sillón a seguir pensando no pasaron 20 minutos para que su amigo entrara por las puertas de cedro natural y se sentara frente a él.

-Otra vez el mismo sueño- le dijo su amigo en forma de afirmación, es joven por su parte solo asintió, tenia los ojos cerrados pero al escuchar a su amigo hablar nuevamente los abrió- deberías de ver a alguien, cuanto llevas con esto ¿una, dos semanas?- haciendo un ademán con la mano

-Dos semanas- le confirmo- y no pienso ir a ver a nadie aunque es raro soñar con un panda en un bosque, se me pasara- suspiro con fastidio

-Si tu lo dices- este se encogió de hombros mientras hablaba- pero si persisten sigo insistiendo que debes hacer algo o ver a u profesional-hizo una pausa de unos segundos para luego continuar- te despiertas agitado, con la sensación de que es muy real, de que estuviste ahí, gracias a kami que no es todos los días por que si no, no me lo imagino

-Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar Shikamaru- le dijo cambiando el tema- la persona representante de la empresa inglesa llegara en una semana y debemos estar listos- el joven pelinegro asintió con resignación

-Esta Neji bien pero ¿aun no sabes quien es?- pregunto- lo digo porque no nos dijeron si será el relacionista publico o su vicepresidente- dijo como si fuera lógico lo que decía, el joven negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba el teléfono

-No pero nos dijeron que nos avisarían- descolgó el teléfono y llamo a su secretaria y no tardo mucho para entrar a la oficina y ponerse a trabajar.

A cientos de kilómetros de allí, en otro país diferente, en una oficina mas calida se encontraban dos jóvenes hablando sobre trabajo y otras cosas

-Y ¿cuando es el viaje?- pregunto una de ellas

-Me dijeron que en una semana, pero yo quiero ir antes, prefiero estar al tanto de todo y hacer las cosas con tiempo, sabes que no me gusta hacer las cosas a las carreras – le respondió la chica que estaba del otro lado del escritorio mientras miraba unos papeles

-¿Les avisaras que llegaras antes? – volvió a preguntar la chica

-No, nos iremos en untar de días, si les avisamos que voy antes a lo mejor y quieren adelantar todo- le indicaba la chica detrás del escritorio mientras se levantaba y observaba por el ventanal la lluvia caer- quiero tener un os días de paz, cero ajetreo, descansaremos un par de días y luego a trabajar- dijo esta muy optimista mirando aun por la ventana

-Lo que tu digas- le secundo la joven mientras se paraba y se colocaba al lado de esta, un pequeño silencio se formo entre ambas, nada incomodo hasta que esta volvió a hablar- Londres es muy lluvioso- afirmo y su compañera asintió.

Si quieren saber mas esperen el próximo capitulo


	2. sueños

Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece

Sueños

Ya habían pasado tres días desde su último sueño, ahora se encontraba terminando de revisar unos papeles en el estudio, un lugar amplio decorado con muebles de cuero y ébano negro, paredes en color claro y un gran ventanal detrás del escritorio principal, delante de este (a pared) en piedra laja de color crema en distintas degradaciones. Ya terminado su trabajo se fijo en la hora- 12:30- pensó al ver el reloj de caja del salón marcando dicha hora así que decidió que era hora de ir a dormir, subio las escaleras al segundo piso y tras una puerta su habitación; amplia cuyas paredes estaban iluminadas con un pulcro blanco a excepción de una que estaba de azul (donde se posaba su cama) la cama a la izquierda de la puerta y frente a esta un ventanal de puertas corredisas que daba paso a un balcon , las ventanas cubiertas con un fino visillo de color arena y junto a otras cortinas de tela mas gruesa y de color oscuro para impedir que pasase demasiada luz complementando con el mobiliario en madera de nogal y los aparatos electronicos propios de cualquier persona (tv plasma, dvd, etc.). La noche era calurosa así que decidio darse un baño, hecho esto se cambio, solo con un pantalón pijama sin nada cubriendole el torso, y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se desperto nuevamente de uno de sus sueños un poco aturdido por eso, se levanto baño y luego de desayunar se dispuso a ir a su lugar de trabajo, las empresas Hyuga. Al suspiro, llegar lo mismo de siempre, su asistente con una agenda electronica en la mano esperandolo para informarle sobre los pendientes del día, y no es que no fuera bueno para esas cosas es solo que desde que comenzaron esos sueños se le hacia un poco complicado recordar todo lo que haria; entro a su oficina seguido de la joven y se pusieron al tanto de todo.

En alguna parte de esa ciudad, en la suit de un lujoso hotel se encontraban dos jóvenes dispuestas a salir esa mañana- estas segura que no quieres descanzar un poco mas- le pregunto una chica rubia de ojos verde oscuros a su compañera

-Si- fue la contestación- no me pretendo quedar aquí toda la mañana haciendo nada

-Pero recuerda que el viaje fue un poco turbulento y hasta tuviste pesadillas no crees que deberias dormir un poco

-Hay ya Temari – le reprendio una castaña con el cabello recogido en dos choguitos- ademas quiero conocer la ciudad

-Esta bien – suspiro la otro – nos vamos entonces- le dijo con una sonrisa que la castaña devolvio

Volviendo a la oficina ya habían pasado unas horas y el pelilargo se encontraba ¨revisando¨ unos contratos cuando entro su amigo y socio como perro por su casa a la oficina de este a entregarle algo.

-Neji-le llamo viendo los papeles en sus manos- aquí te traigo los papeles que me…- se detuvo al ver que el chico no le prestaba atención si ni siquiera estaba revisando los dichosos papeles que tenia enfrente, el moreno suspiro cansado y se sento frente a él – Neji- el aludido salio de su ensimismamiento y le presto atención- otro sueño- este asintio- te dije, vas a tener que buscar ayuda- le dijo con el tono perezoso pero comprensible que le carcterizaba

-Pero esta vez fue diferente- Shikamaru lo miro como pidiendo explicaciones- bueno no tan diferente – le dijo como si estuviera recordando su sueño- esta vez no había un pajaro, sino yo persiguiendo al panda pero el panda al parecer no queria huir- intentaba explicarse el joven- el animal me veia a los ojos y podria jurar que me sonreia para luego irse corriendo pero…- hizo una pausa dramatica de unos cuantos segundos mientras bajaba un poco la mirada perdida

-¿Pero?- le pregunto su amigo mas interesado ya en el tema

-Me diras que estoy loco- mientras lo veia a los ojos- pero la silueta del panda a veces se deformaba y cambiaba a la de una chica- Shikamaru puso cara de extrañesa como era eso posible

-Estas seguro- le inquirio

-Sinceramente no lo se- sacudio un poco su cabeza- estos sueños me tienen desencajado, si sabes a lo que me refiero- el moreno asintio- estoy estresado- el perezoso sonrio de lado

-Y yo te tengo una solucion, al menos temporal

Ya había caido la noche y las chicas se encontraban en un antro disfrutando de lo lindo, Temari con un mini vestido morado de seda que se ajustaba perfectamente a las curvas de la chica completando con stiletos negros, por su parte Tenten estaba vestida con un pantalón negro ajustado y una blusa plateada con brillo totalmente descotada en la parte de atrás, zapatillas plateadas y sus respectivos accesorios, era una ventaja que Temari supiera los lugares de moda en Tokio pues se estaban divirtiendo bailando y tomando uno que otro trago (sin excederse) por otra parte al mismo lugar entraban un joven pelinegro con el cabello recogido en una coleta ataviado con un pantalón de mezclilla negro con una camisa gris remangada hasta los codos desabotonada sobre una camiseta negra, su acompañante, el joven pelilargo estaba con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca al igual que el pelinegro remangada hasta los codos; entraron al lugar y fueron rapidamente ubicados y atendidos por una joven que no los dejaba de ver lujuriosamente al igual que muchas otras mujeres. Ya estos estaban acostumbrados a esta clase de atención pues la mayoria de las veces era así, las mujeres los asediaban o prácticamente se le abalanzaban a ellos.

-Recuerdame ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- le pregunto el pelilargo a su compañero pelinegro

-Tu mismo lo dijiste estas estrezado y que mejor que una noche de tragos para relajarte ademas de recrear la vista- lo dijo mirando de reojo a las chicas que les pasaban por enfrente (son hombres) mientras que el pelilargo entendiendo la indirecta asintio y opto por relajarse y divertirse

Las horas pasaban y ya eran casi las dos de la mañana y aunque era viernes no era bueno acostarce demasiado tarde si planeaban seguir conociendo la ciudad, así que se dispuso a buscar a la rubia de su amiga que se le había perdido cuando esta dijo que iria a los baños pero conociendola si algun chico le puso conversación ella estaria ahí. Pasaba entre la gente, el lugar era bastante conocido y tenia mucha demanda, pero en su recorrido choco contra alguien y casi le hizo voltear la bebida- disculpe – se disculpaba la castaña- no era mi intencion- el joven al igual que ella levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de ella, sus miradas chocaron perla-chocolate. Que se le hacia mas extraño a él ¿Qué se quedara prendido con esa chica con la que choco o que sus ojos le resultaran tan familiares? La chica apenada bajo su vista y él al fin pudo reaccionar – no hay problema, aquí hay demasiada gente – esta le dio una sonrisa antes de perderse entre la multitud y el solo se quedo viendola hasta que se perdio- tiene una gran sonrisa- susurro


	3. OJOS

Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece

Y pido disculpas por la demora. Espero que les guste la conti y sea mas entendible

OJOS

Ya era un nuevo día y el travieso sol se colaba por las mal cerradas cortinas la anoche anterior y llegaban a su nívea faz obligándolo a abrir sus perlados ojos con pesadez. Se incorporo en la cama sentándose a un costado de esta, sus castaños cabellos, que antes se encontraban, esparcidos por la almohada ahora cubrían en totalidad su espalda dejando su torso al descubierto. Se tallo los ojos intentando recordar en su totalidad la noche anterior mas el recuerdo mas claro que tuvo fueron los marrones ojos de la chica con la que había tropezado la noche anterior – lindos ojos- se dijo a si mismo al recordarla. Se levanto y se dirigió a su baño, era obvio que no seguiría durmiendo aun siendo sábado.

Terminado este se cambio y mientras lo hacia una duda cruzó su mente - ¿Quién será esa chica?- se dijo en voz baja para luego sacudir su cabeza intentando desvanecer el recuerdo. Quizás no la volvería a ver nunca. Quizás…

Bajo a la cocina ataviado con ropa ligera: bermudas beige hasta la rodilla, un polo de franjas blancas y azul marino (al estilo marinero) y unos zapatos deportivos blancos. En si la casa era enorme para vivir una sola persona ahí pero sus padres estaban de viaje y él cuidaba la casa mientras ellos estaban fuera (tenia su propio apartamento). Desayunó y se dirigió a la terraza, cerca de la piscina, a leer como siempre lo ha hecho. Un par de horas después, como las 11 am, alguien poso su delicada mano sobre su hombro, el ni se inmuto pues ya estaba acostumbrado a este proceder.

-Siempre leyendo Neji -nissan – le dijo detrás la misma persona; una chica de pelo azulado con los ojos igual que el castaño

-Sabes que me gusta hacerlo- respondió sin voltear a verla. Ella por su parte no se ofendió pues así era él, así era su primo. La chica le dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a el donde se sentó en uno de los sillones que amueblaban la terraza. Era una chica de estatura promedio, fácilmente Neji le sacaba una cabeza de carácter gentil y mirada dulce. Iba vestida con un top de tiritas amarillo claro, unos bolos de mezclilla (pantalones a las rodillas un tanto ajustado al cuerpo) y unas bailarinas del mismo color de su blusa.

-Toque varias veces pero nadie me abría- explicaba la ojos perla- tuve que utilizar la llave ¿Dónde están todos?

-Les di el fin de semana libre- en verdad el chico había amanecido de muy buen humor ¿Qué lo habrá causado?- y para eso te di la llave- la miraba fijamente y la chica se apeno un poco. Su primo le había dado libre acceso a su casa porque confiaba en ella

-Entonces te dejo, voy a poner manos a la obra- hablo la peliazul. Neji le miro de forma interrogante- Naruto va a venir y también llame a Shikamaru- y ya se lo imaginaba cada que su prima iba a su casa hacia lo convencía para salir a comer fuera, en cambio si se disponía a cocinar era señal de invitados.

-Espero no te molestes- dicho esto puso esa sonrisa a la que el castaño no podía decir que no. Él asintió y ella marcho hacia adentro de la casa para comenzar a cocinar.

Media hora mas tarde en la entrada se escuchaba es escándalo de cierta persona conocida para los que estaban en la casa. Su prima hacia unos momentos que había ido a abrir la puerta y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, los gritos del recién llegado sumado a los reproches de una tercera persona- ttebayo Shikamaru- se escuchaba.

-Podrías callarte- hablo la suave y autoritaria voz del dueño de la casa quien había entrado al salón con una toalla secándose las manos- eres demasiado escandaloso- le reprendía a un chico rubio de ojos azules. El pelilargo no entendía aun como era que ese rubio hiperactivo era el novio de su prima (que es todo lo contrario al rubio), aceptaba que era una buena persona, un amigo incondicional, gentil y amable pero a veces lo sacaba de quicio.

-Eso vengo diciéndole desde que entramos- hablaba un moreno en la sala con su siempre aire desenfadado y cansino- como estas Hinata, Neji- saludo este pues el rubio había entrado e inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre su novia y no dejo espacio para que el chico vago la saludara. Mientras tanto el rubio solo se rascaba la cabeza mientras mostraba sus dientes en una gran sonrisa y su novia aun estaba algo sonrosada de las muestras de afecto de su hiperactivo novio.

-Será mejor que vuelva a la cocina- hablo la única fémina en la casa

-Si- hablo el castaño- ustedes pueden esperar en la terraza mientras nosotros terminamos

-Yo tengo una mejor idea- decía el rubio- por que no los acompañamos en la cocina, no es que vayamos a cocinar ni nada pero por lo menos le pondremos conversación y el tiempo pasara mas rápido- hablaba tratando de convencerlos.

-Es verdad Neji- esta vez fue el vago del grupo quien secundo la moción de su amigo- me volvería loco si paso mas tiempo con este- señalando a Naruto con el pulgar

-Oe Shikamaru- decía el rubio sonando ofendido

-Esta bien- acepto el pelilargo y se dispusieron en la cocina a terminar de preparar todo mientras conversaban.

La tarde paso entre las bromas de Naruto, los sonrojos de Hinata, las palabras de cansancio de Shikamaru y unos pocos comentarios de Neji. Naruto había convencido a todos de ver una película terminada la comida, idea que todos aceptaron sin reproches. Este hiperactivo chico se encargo, después de la película, de convencer a su novia de jugar tenis en la cancha ubicada en uno de los amplios jardines de la mansión pero no tuvo el mismo éxito con las demás personas quienes se quedaron en la terraza admirando el cielo.

-Ese Naruto no se cansa- hablo Shikamaru y a esto su compañero asintió- parece que lo de anoche funciono, te ves bastante relajado incluso tu rostro es apacible o ¿es que hay algo mas?- pregunto al pelilargo mientras aun se encontraba con los ojos en el cielo admirando las pocas nubes de ese día

-¿Por que lo dices?- el castaño estaba en la misma acción y tampoco volvió a verlo

-Pues como te dije te ves tranquilo aparte has soportado todas las ocurrencias de Naruto- ese chico en verdad lo conocía no por nada era su mejor amigo aparte de un genio, así como lo ven todo problemático, como el suele decir

-Esta mañana-comenzó a hablar- me levante con la imagen de una chica. Esperen un momento

-Una chica- pregunto volviendo su rostro a su amigo con curiosidad- de que me perdí exactamente

-Anoche cuando tu fuiste a dar una vuelta- lo miro inquisitivo- tropecé con una chica de hermosos ojos- hablaba sereno y tranquilo

-Por lo menos tienes su teléfono- le pregunto

-No- dijo este mientras volvía a su posición anterior: cara hacia el cielo observando los hermosos colores que se formaban es este anunciando que ya caía el día- casi me tira la bebida encima y después de disculparse se fue- dijo con simpleza. Después de unos segundos de silencio nada incomodo, pues estos disfrutaban de la tranquilidad, el pelilargo volvió a hablar

-Pero- dijo y el moreno lo miro nuevo, pues había adoptado la posición hacia el cielo- lo que en realidad me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos

-¿Sus ojos?- pregunto confundido

-Aja- dijo- pareciera que ya los hubiese visto antes- shikamaru alzo una ceja

-A lo mejor es así- dijo el de la coleta alta- salimos y conocemos muchas personas

-No, no es eso, estoy seguro de no haberla visto antes pero me parecieron tan conocidos

-A lo mejor la vuelves a ver

-Talvez- y con estas palabras se enfocaron en contemplar el ocaso.


	4. destino

El día: claro y con pocas nubes. Su despertador le había avisado que ya era lunes y que su tranquilo y relajante fin de semana había terminado.

Llego a la empresa vestido formalmente: traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata a rayas en tonos azules. Hoy seria la tan esperada reunión que habían organizado por más de un mes pero ¿Por qué es tan importante esta reunión? La razón es simple: este es el primer gran negocio que concretan él y su amigo y socio Shikamaru Nara por cuenta propia. Todos los contactos, los acuerdos y negociaciones los habían hecho ellos sin necesitar la ayuda de nadie ni siquiera de sus padres. Esto era algo así como un logro personal donde ambos demostraban las grandes cosas que podían hacer.

En su oficina el pelilargo con el rostro sereno y en completo silencio; afuera algo de movimiento por la dichosa reunión.

Shikamaru llego poco tiempo después y como siempre fue a la oficina del ojos perla. Enfundado en un traje gris en tono oscuro, camisa clara y corbata verde aceituna. Su cabello de la misma forma que siempre, sujeto en una coleta alta. Se mostraba un poco inquieto y la razón es la mencionada antes; tomo asiento frente al pelilargo y suspiro sonoramente.

-¿Crees que necesitemos un traductor?- pregunto el moreno seriamente recordando que los inversionistas eran extranjeros

-No lo se ¿Qué tal tu ingles?- hablo de igual manera con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura del mentón. Aunque no lo demostraba estaba nervioso, nervioso por que las cosas salieran bien y todo fuera un éxito.

Unos segundos en silencio entre ellos mientras se miraban directamente, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del Nara- al parecer no soy el único nervioso aquí- el pelilargo mostró la misma sonrisa ante esto. Con este comentario al menos la tensión que había se rompió y con esta un poco del nerviosismo se fue.

Veinte minutos para las diez y ya aparcaba en el edificio un BMW blanco con dos personas abordo. Después de bajar se adentraron al edificio saludando cortésmente a la recepcionista, pidiéndole la información necesaria para llegar a su destino; dada la misma subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso indicado donde encontraron a una joven de pelo corto y liliáceo con ojos oscuros con la cual se presentaron. La joven después de afrecer amablemente asiento se dirigio a una oficina.

-Disculpe señor- hablo la joven de hace unos momentos. En el lugar se podia ver que los jóvenes estaban mas relajados y hablaban tranquilamente- las personas que esperan acaban de llegar- dicho esto los jóvenes se tensaron un poco, la hora cero había llegado.

-Hazlos pasar – dijo el pelilargo al momento que se ponia de pie igual que su amigo para recibir a las personas. Por su parte la joven asentia y salia del lugar.

Los chicos se miraron mutuamente y respiraron profundamente. Un minuto después se abria nuevamente la puerta dejando ver a varias personas.

Los ojos del pelilargo se enfocaron en la primera persona en entrar después de su secretaria, una joven de unos veinti algo , según sus cálculos menos de 25, de cabello castaño y piel clara, vestida de beige: conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta debajo de esta una blusa negra con un diminuto escote. De esta paso a la ultima persona en entrar; una rubia de piel blanca un par de centímetros mas alta que la castaña, nada muy notorio. La rubia de mirada penetrante traía puesto un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, no muy ajustado, con una chaqueta del mismo largo de color morado oscuro, ambas con un aura de gran seguridad y por que no decirlo hasta un poco de misterio.

Volvió su mirada nuevamente a la castaña que por alguna extraña razón no quería dejar de mirar, ella llamaba su atención pero aun no descifraba porque. Una mujer hermosa pero aun no confirmaba si solo era eso lo que lo atraía.

Un carraspero lo atrajo a la realidad, Shikamaru lo había hecho para que prestara atención o bien para que dejara de mirar a la chica quien no se había dado cuenta (o eso parecía) de la insistente mirada de Neji.

-Welcomo to japan- saludo el moreno cortésmente

-Welcome- saludo esta vez el castaño- my name is Hyuga Neji and Shikamaru nara´s my partner- presento mientras que ambos estiraban la mano a modo de saludo

-Un gusto- dijo la castaña aceptando la mano del ojos perla la cual podía definir como calida, al tiempo que se miraban a los ojos los cuales se le hicieron muy familiares a ella, demasiado familiares- mi nombre es Tenten Ama y ella es Temari Sabaku No- Temari respondió de la misma manera mientras agregaba que no era necesario hablar en ingles pues ellas hablaban perfectamente japonés. Los jóvenes asintieron y ofrecieron asiento a las señoritas.

-Disculpen mi atrevimiento- se aventuro el moreno- pero pensábamos que vendrían…

-¿Hombres?- inquirió Temari. Tenten la miro seria

-No, no quise decir eso- trataba de arreglar Shikamaru- lo que quiero decir es que pensábamos que vendrían Smith, Baker o algún miembro de la directiva- explicaba serio- no creímos que vendría la hija de los dueños.

-Lamento decepcionarlo señor Nara- respondía la castaña- pero considerando la importancia del asunto nos pareció mas propio venir nosotras personalmente para ultimar los detalles del mismo- y mientras ella hablaba con Shikamaru, el pelilargo estaba pendiente de ella sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que se decía.

El pelilargo estaba intrigado con ella- podría ser ella- se decía mentalmente- esos ojos- de vez en cuando asentía o decía algún comentario puesto que aun no hablaban de negocios- tiene que ser ella sus ojos son…- no encontraba la palabra para describirlos- pero que estoy pensando debo prestar atención después conseguiré la forma para preguntarle- se reprocho mentalmente pues la platica casual había terminado.

Un par de horas después y la reunión ya había terminado con la exitosa firma del contrato, habían aclarado todos los puntos concernientes al mismo. Para Shikamaru no paso desapercibida la mirada de Neji sobre la castaña el cual la miraba de reojo cuando no directamente. Antes de retirarse Shikamaru les hizo una invitación a cenar para celebrar la firma y los éxitos que tendrán sus negocios, las chicas aceptaron encantadas y se fueron. Después de que ellas salieran del lugar el pelilargo se dejo caer sobre su asiento detrás del escritorio, echo su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- pregunto sin abrir los ojos el castaño. El moreno se sentó en uno de los muebles del lugar

-¿te refieres a la cena?- el Hyuga respondió afirmativamente- me pareció una buena idea aparte, no creas que no me di cuenta de la intensa mirada que veías a la chica Ama.

-Es ella- el Nara lo miro extrañado- me refiero a ella, la chica del bar

-¿Estas seguro?- dijo el Nara mientras se incorporaba en su lugar- no la estarás confundiendo

-Si te soy sincero no te lo puedo asegurar pero…- callo por un momento mientras abría los ojos y miraba al techo- sus ojos, son los mismos que tengo en mi cabeza ellos tienen algo que me intriga, es como si me hipnotizaran no se lo que me pasa- sacudió la cabeza

-Esto es extraño pero mira el lado positivo por lo menos la veras mañana, ahí te podrás dar cuenta o confirmar tus dudas- dicho esto se quedaron en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos

Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que se termino la junta, Temari conducía por las calles de Tokio con maestría dirigiéndose al hotel donde se hospedaban. Se detuvo en un semáforo para luego de verlo en verde girar a la izquierda- Temari es para el otro lado- le dijo la castaña desde el lado del copiloto

-Lo se, solo me apetece comer fuera- condujo hasta un pequeño pero acogedor restaurante- es una ventaja que conozcas la ciudad tan bien- le susurro la castaña a la rubia al entrar al lugar.

El lugar estaba decorado al antiguo estilo japonés, lámparas de papel ubicadas estratégicamente, fusumas* separando las diferentes áreas del lugar con imágenes de pájaros o flores que contrastaban con la pintura de las paredes. Las meseras vestidas como lo hacían en la época de la restauración maquilladas sutilmente y peinadas con el cabello recogido, mesas bajas complementaban el lugar. Una joven que las había recibido en la entrada las guiaba hasta su lugar en la engawa* frente al enorme jardín del lugar. Este con un gran estanque en los que se podía ver a las libélulas sobrevolando el lugar que contaba con las típicas linternas japonesas de piedra y algunas esculturas de dragones y leones, pequeños bonsái dispersados por doquier complementados por grandes sauces.

La comida que habían encargado ya estaba en la mesa y ellas comenzaron a comer y a hablar de su actual situación con respecto a los negocios, y como de un tema saltamos a otro Tenten termino por decirle a Temari sobre la insistente mirada del Hyuga sobre ella

-Una de dos o le gustas o desconfía de ti- le decía Temari a esta- yo opto por la primera opción

-Temari- le reprocho, pero bien sabia que de nada valdría, esa chica no cambiaria- estoy segura que no me miraba de esa forma era mas como si me examinara, como si intentara descubrir algo, no se- mientras su mirada estaba perdida en el paraíso frente a ella

-A lo mejor te le pareces a alguien- la otra suspiro- no te atormentes cualquier duda la puedes dispersar mañana en la noche- le dijo comprensiva. Mientras seguían comiendo y veían el jardín.

Aclaraciones

*Un FUSUMA está hecho de un marco de madera grueso y papel japonés, o, a veces, de tela, que cubre el cuadro. Es una especie de puerta corrediza y se utiliza para separar las habitaciones japonesas. Se puede remover fácilmente y a su vez convertir dos habitaciones en una sala grande

*engawa es una parte saliente de la parte de atrás de las antiguas casa japonesas, una especie de galeria elevada del piso de cara al jardin (los que veian a ranma ½ en donde los padres de los protagonistas se sentaban a tomar el te frente al estanque

Espero y perdonen mi demora y les haya gustado el capitulo


	5. cena

_El amor es representado en la forma de un niño. La muerte es una sombra negra. Y el destino ¿Qué representa al destino? Cupido anda por ahí con sus flechas encantando a los corazones de los seres que viven en este mundo, la muerte con su hoz se lleva el alma de aquellos que han terminado con su misión en esta vida para pasar a una inmortal. Pero el destino, el destino juega con nosotros. Los naipes son la forma que yo le doy al destino o al menos a su arma de batalla. El tira las cartas al azar para que los mortales decidan que hacer con ellas, les da pistas para que encuentren lo que buscan, pero no todos somos tan perceptivos y arruinamos todo por una mala jugada y aquí es donde el vuelve a intervenir, con una buena mano pone el juego a nuestro favor nuevamente; esto es lo que nosotros llamamos __**una segunda oportunidad.**_

Ya pasadas las cuatro de la tarde un joven de cabello largo se dirige hacia su auto, acababa de salir del lugar donde pasa la mayor parte del tiempo, la empresa Hyuga. Hoy salía mas temprano de sus labores ¿razón? La cena con sus nuevas socias era esta noche, a las siete para ser exactos, y no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde primero por que no es propio de él y segundo por que no es educado.

Shikamaru le había dicho que el se encargaría de los preparativos de la cena (las reservaciones) y que luego lo llamaría para decirle donde seria, por el momento el pelilargo descansaría un poco.

Por otro lado estaban las extranjeras de vuelta a su hotel después de una tarde de compras pues consideraron que entre lo que habían traído no había algo adecuado para una cena con los socios. A su juicio ellas solo iban a cerrar el trato y de paso conocer la ciudad (en el caso de Tenten) en los pocos días que estarían en Tokio por lo que la invitación las tomo desprevenidas.

-Te noto extraña- se dirigía la rubia a su amiga una vez que estaban en el ascensor- ¿te sucede algo?- su amiga estaba como ida… pensativa era la palabra. La rubia noto que ella no le prestaba atención por lo que tocándole el hombro la volvió a llamar- Tenten- la susodicha dio un pequeño respingo al salir de sus pensamientos

-Disculpa Temari- sacudió su cabeza- me decías- mientras colocaba una suave sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Te has pasado la mañana como ida- el sonido del ascensor al llegar al piso deseado la hizo retrasar su respuesta.

-Sinceramente no lo se- dijo la castaña mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia sus habitaciones y si la conversación se extendía lo mas seguro es que la rubia se quedara un rato en la habitación de la castaña- es solo que aun me intriga la mirada de Hyuga san- Tenten dio un leve suspiro

-Relájate, lo mas seguro es que no había visto una chica tan linda como tu y no te podía quitar la vista de encima- le guiño un ojo y con una sonrisa picara Temari trataba de mejorar el humor de su amiga. Desde el día anterior no había mencionado nada sobre ello pero hoy se había ido lejos

Entraron a la habitación y dejaron todas las bolsas que traían sobre uno de los muebles del lugar y se sentaron en la cama- además acéptalo, es muy guapo bien podrías aprovechar lo días que nos quedan aquí para algo mas…- Tenten noto la mirada libidinosa de la rubia. Sus profundos ojos verdes brillaban, le había sacado un sonrojo a su amiga

-Temari- le reprocho la castaña al momento de pararse de la cama- estamos aquí por trabajo- Temari solo podía reír ante la actitud de su amiga. Se veía tan graciosa así de avergonzada

-Tranquilízate, que solo era una broma- dijo mientras reía- y en caso de cualquier cosa le preguntas durante la cena y ya- Tenten asintió y luego de recibir un mensaje con la dirección del lugar donde cenarían se dispusieron a arreglarse.

Horas después de un auto baja un joven de largos cabellos castaños, piel nívea y ojos aperlados enfundado en un traje negro con una camisa de pulcro blanco y una corbata color vino que cede sus llaves al valet para que estacione el auto. Detrás de el una pared de ladrillos con una gran entrada, el giro hacia ella y pudo ver claramente _**Alessandro´s Bistor, **_según tenia entendido ese lugar era un restaurante de comida mediterránea con muy buena critica. No tardo mucho en percatarse de que el auto de su amigo ya venia llegando, un Lexus negro que repitió la misma acción que el pelilargo.

Después de saludarse ingresaron al lugar. El Nara vestido de traje negro con diminutas rayas blancas y camisa azul oscura. En la recepción los recibió un hombre vestido de blanco y negro quien después de confirmar la reservación los guío hasta su mesa.

El local era amplio, con una buena distribución. Un área dedicada para el bar separado del are de los comensales por puertas fijas de cristal esmerilado y madera. Muros y columnas de ladrillos en tonos claros. El área de los comensales bien distribuida. Los manteles blancos a juego con el tapizado de las sillas daban al lugar ese toque de sobriedad al lugar.

En las afueras del local de un BMW blanco descendían dos mujeres; una con un vestido verde seco de cuello redondo hasta el nacimiento del busto, de largo hasta la rodilla y ajustado a la cintura su cabello iba medio recogido para terminar en una coleta baja. Por su parte la rubia bestia una falda ajustada negra (tipo lápiz) combinada con una blusa rosa viejo tipo corsé con su cabello suelto y un pequeño adorno en este. Ambas con zapatos altos: Temari tacones de punta redonda y Tenten abiertos adelante. Entraron al local y el metre las llevo a su mesa.

Los chicos en esta las vieron acercarse y como caballeros que son retiraron las sillas para las damas después de un cordial saludo. Ordenaron una entrada simple y vino blanco para acompañar el pescado. Después de un rato de hablar de cosas de la empresa pasaron al plano personal

-Espero no pecar de indiscreto- hablo el moreno. Tenia que medir sus palabras pues recordó lo pasado en la oficina en primer día que trato con ellas, principalmente con la rubia- ¿ustedes son japonesas? Lo pregunto por que tienen rasgos orientales

-No, no somos japonesas- respondía la rubia- pero si tenemos ascendencia oriental

-Nacimos en Inglaterra y nos educamos allá, por lo tanto somos inglesas- hablaba Tenten con una sonrisa- pero como dijo Temari tenemos ascendencia oriental

-Nuestros padres tienen sus raíces aquí en Japón

-Ya veo- Neji estaba pendiente de la conversación, y mas atención puso cuando el Nara hizo aquella pregunta. Tomo un sorbo de vino y se aventuro a preguntar algo

-Me imagino que ya habían venido al Japón antes- dijo son su actitud siempre seria. El la observaba pero esta vez era más discreto, más hábil

-Temari vivió aquí alrededor de dos años- hablaba segura y mirándolo, al igual que él, ella también quería respuestas- en mi caso es la primera vez que vengo

-Así que nunca había venido a nuestro país

-Así es Nara san- respondió la aludida

-Yo creo que hablamos suficiente de nosotras- inquiría Temari. A veces podía ser muy directa- por que no nos cuentan algo de ustedes

-Como que quiere saber Sabaku no san- dicho esto cambiaron el tema para saber más de los jóvenes empresarios. Por su parte Neji que se mantenía callado o pocas veces hablaba trataba de saber por que esa mujer le atraía tanto ¿Por qué no podía sacar esos ojos de su cabeza? Y algo mas acababa de descubrir que esa chica tenia una hermosa sonrisa

La cena concluyo y con ella la posibilidad de Neji poder averiguar mas de ella. Pagaron la cuenta y mientras se retiraban una persona iniciaba una conversación con el pelilargo

-Disculpe Hyuga san- este volteo a ver, era ella quien lo llamaba. Este asintió en señal de que le prestaba atención- quisiera saber si yo le recuerdo a alguien- le pregunto. Este por su parte mostró confusión, aunque fuera levemente- le pregunto por que me di cuenta que me miraba ayer en su oficina – el sabia perfectamente a lo que de refería

-Mis disculpas si le moleste- ella hizo un ademán con la mano para que le restara importancia- ya nos habíamos visto antes- ahora era ella la que miraba confundida- en un club de la ciudad, tropezó conmigo

-Lo siento tanto casi le tiro la bebida encima- la morocha recordó lo sucedido y la vergüenza se reflejo por un instante en su rostro pues el le resto importancia

-no se preocupe- Tenten – la rubia la había llamado, pues al salir el auto de las chicas fue el primero en ser pedido y el hecho de que Temari la llamara quería decir que ya estaba ahí. Paso por el lado del pelilargo y una suave brisa llevo el dulce perfume de la chica hasta sus narices, pero este iba mezclado con algo más, un olor dulce y embriagador, hipnotizante debería decir pues solo atino a escuchar un buenas noches de parte de ellas, salio del hechizo y se despidió también acompañando a las señoritas hasta el auto donde le abrieron las puertas para después verlas marchar. Al poco tiempo ellos también se dirigían a sus casas.

El pelilargo llego a su casa y con parsimonia subió las escaleras hasta su habitación dejando las llaves en el buró, pensando en todo lo acontecido esa noche. La conversación sostenida mientras él se desvestía, sus ojos, su hermosa sonrisa. Con el torso descubierto se dejo caer en la cama, coloco el brazo izquierdo debajo de la cabeza y la otra en su abdomen, su pierna derecha levemente flexionada. Cerro los ojos y por un instante el atrayente aroma de la castaña le lleno los sentidos nuevamente ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan insípido como un aroma que percibió hace ya un buen rato, lo volviera a sentir como si estuviera en el momento? Lo embriagara, lo hipnotizara, lo hiciera sentir tan bien y lo tranquilizara. Abrió los ojos minutos después- ¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando?- pensaba con su mirada fija en el techo- primero esos sueños y ahora…- suspiro suavemente- ahora tengo prácticamente una obsesión con esa chica… debo controlarme

Nuevamente sintió ese aroma, aquel olor que sintió debajo de el perfume de Tenten- creo que me estoy volviendo loco- después de esto se acomodo y se quedo dormido. __


	6. Evocacion

**Evocación**

El día siguiente paso un poco atareado entre firmas y aprobaciones, juzgados y legalización de documentos, cosas legales para que todo estuviera claro, las chicas se la pasaron en el hotel organizando todo pues al otro día se iban de regreso a Londres. Y ese día llego, habían ido a despedirse de sus nuevos socios quienes les desearon un buen viaje.

-Que semana hemos tenido- Shikamaru después de un tiempo. Se tiro en un mueble frente al escritorio del chico de los ojos perlados

-No deberías quejarte- dijo el Hyuga- cerramos un buen trato, todo salio bien

-¿Todo?- inquirió. Había algo que quería preguntarle pero no había encontrado el momento

-Si todo- respondió- a que viene la pregunta

-Neji ambos sabemos a que me refiero- dijo serio- descubriste lo que querías- el Hyuga suspiro

-Si, es ella la chica del club- dijo- pero tengo la sensación de haberla visto antes de esa noche, como si la conociera de antes

-Recuerda que ella dijo que nunca había venido al Japón

-Lo se, es solo una sensación- dijo para después voltear a ver por el ventanal

_Tan cerca, tan cerca que ya podía tocarlo. Vio una gran silueta entre los árboles de aquel frondoso bosque y lo siguió. Había corrido tras él, ella o eso y ahora estaba detrás de el animal con una mano levemente extendida hacia el para tocarlo ¿Por qué? No lo sabia solo quería tocarlo. De un momento a otro el animal de gran tamaño se dio la vuelta con una rama de bambú en las manos, al parecer estaba jugando con ellas o buscando alimento. Él se quedo estático con la mano alzada, el animal lo veía directamente a los ojos sin querer despegar la vista de él. Él por su parte hacia lo mismo lo miraba directamente reconociendo en sus ojos algún sentimiento ¿ira? ¿Miedo? No, no era nada de eso era mas bien ¿ternura? Ese animal lo miraba con ternura. Todo es extraño hasta para un genio como él. De un momento a otro una suave brisa trajo hasta ellos unos pétalos blancos que bailaban alrededor de ellos en una hermosa danza y con ellos un extraño aroma, algo ya conocido._

Despertó algo agitado, como si hubiera corrido, su sueño esta vez había parecido muy real. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y paso una mano por sus desordenados cabellos para después mirar el pequeño reloj que tenia en la mesita al lado de su cama 6:10 a.m.- aun tengo mucho tiempo- pensó mientras se levantaba para dirigirse al baño. Veinte minutos después se encontraba en un parque cercano a su residencia con unos deportivos hasta las rodillas negros con una franja gris a cada lado y una camiseta sin mangas de color gris la cual ya estaba teniendo signos de humedad, él se encontraba corriendo quizás para despejar su mente o solo para sentirse libre.

Horas después estaba en su oficina como siempre trabajando y su compañero y mejor amigo entro a avisarle que ya estaba todo listo para la reunión con los demás ejecutivos a lo que este asintió algo pensativo. Su amigo se dio cuenta de que algo le preocupaba u ocupaba su mente, algo a nivel personal- después de la reunión hablamos ¿te parece en la hora del almuerzo?- el Nara le dijo mas que una pregunta como una sentencia, al pelilargo solo asintió.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, en la habitación de una gran casa de estilo victoriano, una joven de cabellos castaños estaba pensativa, con las piernas flexionadas sentada en un pequeño mueble cerca de una gran ventana por la que podía verse el hermoso paisaje ya sin lluvias como cuando se fue hace unos días ¿en que pensaba? Pues en la vida, su vida y lo que le había pasado la noche que volvió- después de tantos años- se dijo para si misma. Unos toques en la puerta llamaron su atención, después de un _pase_ una joven de cabellos cortos rojizos y piel blanca se adentro en la habitación avisándole que la comida ya estaba servida y que la esperaban para comer. La castaña asintió, la chica se retiro y en pocos minutos la castaña bajaba a comer.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hora de la comida y dos hombres jóvenes estaban ubicados en el lugar de siempre, un pequeño restaurante donde suelen ir a comer el cual les agrada por la privacidad de la que gozan ahí, nadie los molesta, no es muy grande por lo que no esta atestado de gente. Les habían servido hace ya poco tiempo y entre bocado y bocado hablaban sobre lo que importaba.

-Así que volviste a soñar con el panda- dijo el Nara después de un sorbo de agua

-Si pero creo que estos sueños cada vez se vuelven mas raros- dijo calmado mientras su amigo volvía a llevar comida a su boca. Nara por su parte movió los palillos para darle a entender que continuara

-Esta vez seguí al panda, estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre vi una sombra y la perseguí- relataba con la vista fijamente en un punto pero a la vez perdida, un acto para intentar recordar a la perfección su sueño- casi lo toco pero se volteo y me miraba, una mirada fija muy extraña, me pareció familiar

-Ya tenias varios días sin soñar nada es extraño-dijo el pelinegro- aunque tus sueños no eran diarios pero en cuatro días no tuviste ni señas de uno, creo que dijiste que dormías bien- Neji asintió- pero algo me dice que no fue todo

-Al final del sueño sentí un extraño aroma que, no se de donde, pero ya lo he sentido

-Un aroma dices- esta vez el chico miro a los ojos a su amigo esperando a que dijera algo mas- es que es extraño en los sueños no se logra captar la simpleza de los aromas, y tu dices haber sentido uno y aun mas parecerte conocido

-Otra razón para decir que son extraños- dijo el pelilargo después de la explicación. Ya casi terminaban con la comida cuando el celular del Nara sonó

-¿Tienes tu móvil encendido?- el Hyuga negó- unos distribuidores nos esperan en la oficina. Después de esto se fueron a seguir con su trabajo

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Horas han pasado y el día va cayendo, la castaña nuevamente en su habitación lista para tomar un baño para la cena. Su habitación es acogedora pintada de blanco con una pared en un suave naranja, su cama amplia cubierta por un acolchado de cuadros en distintos tonos de verdes, con todas las comodidades modernas, frente a la cama un baúl haciendo de pie de cama y cerca de una blanca pared un Cleopatra rojo dando mucha vida con el color.

Salio del baño y se cambio, unos pitillos de color negro con un top de finas franjas de colores calidos, naranjas, marrones y amarillos degradados, unas balerinas y unos pequeños pendientes para completar su atuendo. La hora de la cena llego y para cuando llego al comedor se encontró con la sorpresa de que la familia Sabaku No estaba invitada a cenar. Habían tomado unos días para descansar del viaje. La cena pasó amenamente y después de esta Temari y Tenten salieron al patio y se sentaron en un par de muebles individuales de madera bastante cómodos, Tenten subió los pies y los cruzo en forma de mariposa Temari a un lado de la misma. No decían nada solo disfrutaban de la fresca brisa nocturna de ese día, Tenten poso sus ojos en la luna llena que pocas veces podía disfrutar debido al cambiante clima del país pues aunque fuese verano las lluvias no cesan en ninguna época del año y la luna oculta su esplendor.

Temari la veía, la observaba detenidamente ¿Por qué ve con tanta devoción la luna? Se preguntaba la rubia al verla tan atenta y silenciosa mirando el astro fijamente como si quisiera descubrir que oculta, como si pudiera hablar con ella, algo de esa escena se le hacia familiar.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto directamente la rubia. Su mejor amiga estaba perdida en la luz mientras, ignorándole y por mas cosas que tuviera en la cabeza ella siempre estaba atenta a lo que ocurrid a su alrededor.

-¿A que te refieres?- le respondió sin siquiera mirarla con otra pregunta

-A esto- movió sus manos señalándose a ambas- tenemos casi veinte minutos aquí y lo único que has hecho es mirar la luna

-Lo siento Temari- le disculpo viéndola- es solo que…. No nada

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi- la tomo la mano en un acto de hacerle saber que ella esta con ella y puede confiar- puedes decirme lo que sea- y la castaña sonrió

-¿Recuerdas los sueños que tenia cuando niña?- temari asintió- la noche que volvimos de Japón tuve exactamente el mismo sueño

-Es raro después de tantos años – se quedo meditando por un momento- ya entiendo

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto curiosa

-Que estés embelesada con la luna- dijo en tono de broma ganándose un puchero de la castaña. Minutos después se les unieron los hermanos de Temari, Kankuro y Gaara con los cuales compartió una hora más antes de que todos tomaran su camino regreso a casa y la castaña a su habitación.

Ha pasado una hora desde que la familia Sabaku No se había marchado, la castaña se encontraba en su habitación y como en la tarde, sentada en el mueble cerca de la ventana, admiraba el paisaje nocturno o mas bien el cielo recordando esas noches en las que se escapaba de su habitación.

Flash back

Una pequeña niña de unos siete u ocho años caminaba por los pasillos de su casa directo al jardín trasero, al llegar se sentaba en un gran mueble desplegado quedando casi acostada y fijaba sus ojos en el cielo.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?- le preguntaba un hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros sus ojos se veían negros por la oscuridad aunque en realidad fuesen mas claros

-Vengo a ver la luna- respondió con inocencia la pequeña

-No deberías estar dormida- la pequeña agacho un poco la cabeza- si mamá te ve te regañara

El hombre al ver a su pequeña hija un tanto avergonzada quiso alegrarla un poco

-Yo no diré nada pero deberías verla por tu balcón- la pequeña ante esto respondió que desde ese lugar no se podía ver. Su padre se quedo con ella esa noche hasta que ella se quedo dormida viendo la luna nueva. La acción se repitió varias veces, ellos eran los cómplices nocturnos. Siempre ella se dormía en sus brazos el la llevaba hasta su habitación y la dejaba en la cama.

Fin del flash back

Una noche de esas tuvo un sueño, un sueño donde ella era una de las protagonistas pues ella caminaba por un sendero hasta llegar a un lago donde había una gran silueta sentada la cual parecía muy pacifica:

_La pequeña llegaba hasta el lago y se paraba detrás de la silueta ahora podía darse cuenta que no era una persona lo que ella veía si no un animal que volteo a ver cuando la sintió cerca, la miro y se corrió un poco a un lado. Ella entendió eso como una invitación a sentarse con él, el animal no le daba miedo al contrario se sentía muy bien con el. Se sentó mientras el animal volvía a su antigua tarea vigilar la luna. _

Ese sueño se le repetía dos o tres veces al mes pero después tardaba mas una vez al mes o hasta mas tiempo hasta que dejo de tenerlo. Desde que cumplió catorce no tenía ese sueño y desde los once no se escurría de su cuarto para ver la luna.

-Por que he vuelto a soñar aquello- se decía para si misma. De niña le decían que esos sueños eran producto de su imaginación fértil, pero después ella misma pensaba que eran cosas de niña.

Se alejo de la ventana dispuesta a acostarse para dormir pero la luz de luna se colaba en su habitación y aun desde su cama la odia ver. Un pequeño recuerdo llego a su mente, la ocasión en la que choco con Neji en aquel bar donde casi derrama la bebida sobre él ¿Por qué ahora lo recordaba?

-Será porque sus ojos se parecen tanto a la luna- de dijo para después caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**N/A:** pido sinceras disculpas por la tardanza pero mi comp. Tuvo problemas y tuve que formatearla y cambiarle algunas cosas.

Del fic les digo que desde que lo comencé lo he narrado desde la vida de Neji y pensé que era tiempo de contar un poco de la vida de Tenten.

Espero que disfruten el capi y dejen reviews. Sayo


	7. Chapter 7 evocaciones II

Evocaciones II

Las horas corren, el tiempo pasa, en conclusión: el tiempo vuela. Ya ha pasado un mes desde que las chicas regresaron a Londres y los sueños de Neji volvieron a hacer acto de presencia. Como todos los días, soñara o no soñara, el joven pelilargo se levantaba temprano y salía a correr por el parque, era algo relajante y ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Los árboles a esas horas de la mañana le parecían relajantes y la suave brisa que soplaba en esa época del año lo reconfortaba aun mas, la misma golpeaba ligeramente su rostro a medida que aumentaba la velocidad de su caminata, algunas hojas tornándose ligeramente amarillentas anunciaban que el otoño estaba cerca y pronto el frió que lo caracterizaba llegaría.

Nuevamente es fin de semana y como era costumbre su prima lo visitaría. Y como también se estaba volviendo costumbre sus amigos también irían, Hinata ya le había dicho que ella haría el almuerzo por lo que se quedarían en casa.

Diez de la mañana y ya se podían contemplar un grupo de personas frente a la casona Hyuga. La joven de pelo azulado abrió con su llave la puerta dejando pasar a sus acompañantes que ya sabían a donde dirigirse, pues conociendo bien a Neji que como cada fin de semana estaba en la terraza leyendo algún libro o solo pensando.

Sintió la calida mano femenina de su prima sobre su hombro anunciando que ya habían llegado – ¿como estas primo? – le dijo la chica colocándose en frente de él, quien retiro la mirada de su libro para contestar un _bien. _Después de esto sintió unos finos brazos alrededor de su cuello, una jovencita de piel blanca y cabello oscuro se le había colgado del cuello para después pasar junto a su hermana al frente después de haberle dado un beso a su primo en la mejilla. Hanabi: una chica de unos catorce o quince años de ojos perlados al igual que toda la familia Hyuga, la hermana menor de Hinata y por ende su prima. Ella tenia esa forma de saludarle y mas si hacia semanas que no le veía. Este tipo de confianza solo lo tenían esas dos mujeres y su madre.

Shikamaru se sentó a su lado en uno de los muebles y lo saludo con su típico movimiento con la mano. Después oyó la estruendosa voz de Naruto saludarlo con una palmada en la espalda, en serio ese rubio podía ser molesto de vez en cuando, muy de ves en cuando – parece que algunas cosas no cambian ¿eh Neji?- hablo una voz a espaldas del pelilargo. Él dueño de la misma tenia las palmas apoyadas en ambos hombros del pelilargo – esa voz – se dijo mentalmente el ojos perla. La conocía, claro que la conocía no por nada había pasado tantos años en la escuela con él. Volteo lentamente pero la persona que le sujetaba de hombros paso a su lado y como sus primas lo habían hecho antes se poso frente al Hyuga.

Este lo veía detenidamente, el pasilargo se paro para saludar a su viejo amigo, aun un poco sorprendido de que el estuviera ahí. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían, tres años para ser exactos – Lee – dijo el pelilargo – ¿pero cuando llegaste? ¿Por qué no avisaste? – dijo intercalando miradas entre el joven recién llegado y su amigo Nara.

-Llego anoche y no te encontró en tu apartamento así que me llamo- explicaba el pelinegro cansinamente – le dije que vendríamos a verte hoy y quiso acompañarnos- culmino el Nara. Neji volvió su mirada a su amigo, un chico de cabello negro con un curioso corte, grandes ojos negros, enormes cejas y piel levemente tostada. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y un polo verde militar, encima de este una chaqueta negra y zapatos deportivos del mismo color.

-Debieron de haberme avisado – reprocho el Hyuga

-Ya Neji – hablo el chico de grandes ojos – no te molestes, solo quería darte una sorpresa y al parecer lo he conseguido – una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro.

La mañana paso sin ningún contratiempo, sus primas cocinaban y de vez en cuando Naruto se aparecía por ahí, a nada bueno por si quieren saber. Sus primas le habían insistido a Neji que se quedara con los demás y que atendiera a su amigo que hace bastante tiempo que no veía y que ellas se encargarían de todo.

La hora del almuerzo llego y todos comieron alegremente, una comida deliciosa gracias a sus primas, si hay algo que no se puede negar es que la mayor es una excelente cocinera.

Después de comer todos se dirigieron a la terraza, pues hacia buen tiempo y les agradaba estar allí platicando tranquilamente o jugando algún juego de mesa. El pelilargo a pesar de estar feliz con la visita algunas veces se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, y volaba muy lejos.

-¿Qué te sucede Neji? – pregunto su amigo Lee. Neji sacudió la cabeza negando que le pasara algo _nada lee_ fue lo que dijo – a mi no me vengas con esas Neji, te conozco muy bien como para que pretendas engañarme.

Y as era no por nada son amigos desde la primaria, pero por cuestiones de negocios se había mudado a otra ciudad, la empresa familiar no se manejaba sola.

-No es nada Lee – dijo suavemente pero la cara de _no te creo_ de su acompañante le hacia dudar- es solo que… no olvídalo

-Vez que si tienes algo- dijo afirmando Lee

-Ha tenido unos extraños sueños desde hace un tiempo y lo están volviendo loco- hablo una tercera voz. Shikamaru había aportado su parte en la conversación.

-¿Sueños?- dijo Lee extrañado. Neji miro a Shikamaru quien no le dio importancia a la reprobatoria mirada del Hyuga

-Eh tenido unos extraños sueños desde hace un tiempo – dijo el pelilargo. Lee estaba expectante, Neji entendió eso como lo que era Lee quería que le contara lo que pasaba. Resignado le contó todo, desde su primer sueño pasando por lo del nuevo contrato hasta el ultimo que había sido hace apenas dos días.

-¿Aromas?- dijo extrañado el joven de grandes cejas – es extraño

-Lo mismo pienso yo- intervino Shikamaru

-Esto es algo así como un fenómeno proustiano – dijo el moreno

-Mas bien evocaciones diría yo- dijo nuevamente Nara- yo también lo había pensado, esa es la explicación que yo le encuentro a parte de esto

-¿A que te refieres con evocaciones… proustianas? – pregunto Neji, pues Shikamaru no le había dicho aun esa conclusión a la que había llegado

-En realidad que es eso de proustiano? – intervino una cuarta voz. El dueño de esa voz había, increíblemente, mantenido silencio durante todo ese rato. Había dicho que Naruto podía ser exasperante ¿cierto? Pero también sabe cuando mantenerse callado y escuchar.

Las féminas que los acompañaban estaban dentro de la casa haciendo algo que aun no recordaban que era, algún postre o sirviendo algunas bebidas, algo hacían por esa razón no estaban al pendiente de la conversación.

-Un fenómeno proustiano es cuando un aroma o sabor te transporta a un lugar en especifico aunque algunas veces no, pero te trae recuerdos de algo relacionado con ese aroma o sabor – explicaba el Nara

-En pocas palabras- hablaba Lee – es cuando el aroma o sabor en cuestión te da la sensación de haber estado en algún lugar o en cierto momento en donde percibiste la sensación

-Lo que quieres decir es que es cuando algo te trae un montón de recuerdos que a veces ni siquiera sabes de donde provienen pero estas casi seguro de tenerlos – reflexiono Naruto dejando un poco sorprendidos a algunos

-Esto es demasiado filosófico – espeto el pelilargo

-Pero es verdad- dijo Lee – aparte de que es la única lógica que le encuentro a esto, bueno por lo menos a eso de los aromas en tus sueños, pues lo demás aun no l o entiendo- neji suspiro era mejor disfrutar lo que quedaba de la tarde y olvidarse por un momento de esas ¨ tonterías ¨ aunque para el conciente o inconcientemente no lo eran. Después le daría mente a lo que le habían dicho sus amigos, por ahora se relajaría. Demasiada información por un día.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N/a: mis mas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, pero tenia algunos contratiempos que ya se están solucionando, entre ellos mi pc (enferma) y el reingreso a la universidad. He tenido mucho ajetreo pero he podido sacar tiempo para subir la conti.**

**Por si les interesa he subido un nuevo fic con todas las parejas, e decir verdad no es tan nuevo pues fue el primero en escribir por eso el formato, espero y se den una vuelta (reencuentros) es el nombre y me den su opinión. Sin mas espero que les guste el capi. Sayonara **


	8. la playa

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

**La playa**

Suavemente se deslizaba por las calles no tan congestionadas avenidas de Tokio lo cual pude resultar un poco raro dado que era viernes, y aunque era principio del fin de semana, era un día laborable; aun así tenia que tomar en cuenta que a las diez de la mañana el transito era mas ligero a esas horas.

Prontamente llego a su destino: su apartamento, al cual iba una vez por semana desde que sus padres se fueron de viaje y el estaba viviendo en su antigua casa. Estando ahí busco algunas cosas que le harían falta, recordando el motivo por el cual no se encontraba en su oficina trabajando.

_-Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones – dijo sereno un moreno acomodado en el asiento delante del escritorio – estas estresado_

_-No lo creo conveniente – dijo el peli largo de igual forma_

_-Este lugar no se caerá por que te tomes una semana – le debatió_

_-Estamos en periodo de prueba – devolvió_

_-Eso ya lo se- suspiro por la terquedad de su amigo – al menos tomate el fin de semana – el peli largo iba a objetar pero el moreno continuo – escucha, tienes esa casa en la playa vete mañana, disfruta del día y el sábado te alcanzamos allá – lo miro esperando una respuesta. Al final acepto. Tomarse un descanso no le tan mal._

Nuevamente en la pista, en este momento hacia las afueras de la ciudad, hacia un hermoso lugar a donde le gustaba escaparse cuando se sentía aturdido, molesto, cansado o simplemente para disfrutar. Le encantaba el mar y eso era algo que compartía con su madre. Cada verano de su infancia lo pasaba allí. Su padre lo había comprado para su madre sabiendo lo que a ella le gustaba el mar y por eso quiso regalarle un pedazo de aquello en el cual compartían con su único hijo.

Llego pasado del la una de la tarde. La hermosa casona blanca estaba impecable, él se encargaba de que así se mantuviera aunque ya no la visitase seguido. La casa había sido decorada por su madre. Tonos azulados, verdes y cálidos amarillos formaban la decoración. Se sentía tan bien en ese lugar. Después de un rato salió a comprar algunas cosas para el fin de semana que estarían ahí y al mismo tiempo comería algo en algún café.

Caminaba por la desértica playa. El agua mojaba sus pies y parte de sus pantalones blancos remangados al igual como se encontraban las mangas de su camisa medio abierta. Estar solo es algo que disfruta y no es que no le guste compartir con otros, es solo que en la soledad podía pensar. Su mirada se perdió entre las gaviotas que surcaban el cielo y la grandeza del mar azul. Como le gustaba esa paz. Respiro profundo inhalando el aire lleno de salitre propio del lugar, aprovecharía ese día para despejarse ya que al día siguiente llegarían sus primas y sus amigos.

Llego hasta la zona rocosa del lugar, subió hasta el pequeño peñasco. Desde ahí podía ver mejor el lugar, la arena blanca del lugar y el mar azul el cual reflejaba el cielo y los distintos colores que empezaba a tomar al acercarse el ocaso. Su mente viajo lejos y una cálida sensación le invadió, esa sensación de que todo está bien, esa que sientes cuando te sientes libre, pero aun así en el fondo sentía que le faltaba algo, a pesar de estar tan bien sentía un vacio, algo olvidado a lo que pocas veces le daba importancia ¿Qué era? No lo sabia, pero a veces cuando esa sensación aparecía se lo preguntaba ¿Qué es? ¿Qué me hace falta? No es era material pues lo tenia todo. Desde niño todos sus caprichos fueron cumplidos dentro de lo razonable, claro esta, pues su padre le enseñó que las cosas se ganaban, que no por haber nacido en cuna de oro lo obtendría todo a pedir de boca. Él, su padre, es un hombre estricto que aunque no siempre demostraba todo su afecto le enseño todo lo que sabia y con actos demostraba cuanto lo quería, una sonrisa, pasar una tarde con él, de vez en cuando ver una película, compro esa casa… uff, el joven suspiro mientras contemplaba el rojo coral que cubría el cielo a la par que recordaba a su madre y el amor que esta le profesa.

De ahí que el vacio que a veces sentía no se debe a falta de amor de su familia, no era algo material mucho menos de atención, pues tenía amigos, buenos y verdaderos amigos. De ahí vamos a la atención femenina, NO, esa posibilidad ya la había descartado pues entre ese circulo era muy popular. Ya había salido con algunas mujeres, le sobraban las que suspiraban por él. Lo que lo llevaba nuevamente a ese tipo de atención que decir que la había descartado del todo seria mentir. Una vez sus amigos le dijeron que sus relaciones no eran duraderas por que no había encontrado a la indicada, su mujer perfecta. Muchas veces se mofo de esas suposiciones pero al ver la relación de su prima con ese rubio le hacia a veces pensar que podrían tener razón.

Por alguna extraña razón en el ultimo destello del sol en el horizonte visualizo el rostro de esa mujer que tanto llamo su atención hace mas de un mes – tiene una hermosa – dijo al viento mientras la recordaba. Sonrió ante su propio pensamiento que nueva vez lo estaba ocupando ella – ¿que estará haciendo? – se preguntó mientras las estrellas se colaban y empezaban a tintinear en el cielo nocturno.

Se levantó de las rocas camino a su casa, esa noche dormiría muy bien ¿razón? Un presentimiento y aunque no creyera en ese tipo de cosas esta vez lo considero real. Horas mas tarde y ya en su habitación observaba la luna y escuchando el sonido del mar se quedo dormido, la tranquilidad completa se acabaría al día siguiente con la llegada de sus amigos pero estaba seguro que aun así podría disfrutar del lugar como siempre lo había hecho. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

La mañana siguiente se levanto un poco mas tarde de lo que estaba acostumbrado, las diez treinta no era hora para estar dormido, según él, pero su sueño había sido tan placenteramente que no reparo en la hora y durmió mas de lo acostumbrado. Sea como sea se levanto y antes de que pudiera hacer nada el timbre de la puerta resonó varias veces dándole tiempo solo para ponerse una camisa ya que él dormía con el torso descubierto. Bajo a la sala y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con las personas que esperaba: sus primas, Shikamaru, Naruto y su amigo Lee sonrientes

-Parece que te acabas de levantar – dijo burlón el Nara viendo detenidamente su atuendo. El Hyuga los dejo entrar haciendo mala cara por el comentario del chico de la coleta al cual le siguió los, para nada sutiles comentarios de su ¨ cuñado ¨

-Es que hubo fiesta anoche con alguna chica – dijo con una mirada libidinosa el rubio quien rápidamente, y al mismo tiempo, recibió un codazo de su novia y la asesina mirada del Hyuga – auch Hinata, me dolió

-Supongo que estarán cansados – alego el pelilargo al ver la cara de su prima menor. Ella no era de levantarse temprano en fin de semana – por que no dejan sus valijas arriba – o bien lo dijo y la menor salio disparada hacia la planta alta de la vivienda dejando a Lee risueño por su actitud. De seguro dormiría una hora más y la tendrían para el almuerzo.

-Creo que mejor preparo algo de comer – decía con su dulce voz su prima mayor dirigiéndose hacia él – me imagino que aun no has desayunado – el mismo asintió y luego hablo

-Ayer fui de compras, encontraras lo que necesitas en la alacena – respondía – yo me iré a bañar. Nos vemos en un rato – dicho esto subió hacia su habitación seguido por los varones ya que su prima se quedaría en la cocina y los chicos querían dejar sus cosas en las habitaciones.

Toda la mañana se paso tranquila. La hora del almuerzo llego y como lo había pensado a esas horas Hanabi se despertó y el pelilargo les ofreció comer fuera cosa que a la que nadie se denegó. Comieron en un restaurante de mariscos cerca del puerto, un lugar bastante agradable con vista al mar que a todos les encanto pero mas les encantaría lo que Neji tenia planeado para ese día. Él, aunque no fuera muy expresivo, de vez en cuando se mostraba complaciente y bastante dispuesto a hacer sentir bien a los demás; recalcando que a los demás se refería a su familia y sus cercanos como los que los acompañaban en ese momento.

Caminaron hacia el muelle donde se encontraba anclado un hermoso yate blanco de nombre _Destiny _ perteneciente al joven. Los ojos de la menor de las chicas se iluminaron hasta más no poder y ante su reacción su primo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Al parecer te ha gustado la sorpresa Hanabi – dijo el pelilargo mirándola con ternura. Su pequeña prima le había pedido muchas veces que la llevara a dar un paseo en su bote, él le había prometido que lo haría cuando pudiese pues él pocas veces se tomaba vacaciones y también pocas veces coincidían con los horarios escolares de la jovencita. Sabia que a ella le gustaba casi tanto como a él el mar, y dar una vuelta en el yate era algo que no le negaría a la pequeña, que aunque no fuera tan pequeña, para él siempre lo será. El se había autonombrado protector de sus primas, siendo un chico bastante celosos con ellas, él pobre Naruto las paso mal cuando intentaba conquistar a su prima ya que Neji se le aparecía y lo vigilaba para comprobar que el Uzumaki no dañara a su casi hermana. Y quien se le intentara acercar a su hermanita menor con intenciones no muy sanas sabría que hubiera sido mejor no haber nacido a enfrentar a Neji Hyuga molesto.

Hanabi por su parte no cabía en la emoción que tenia, a pesar de que su primo fue casi obligado a tomarse un tiempo libre había pensado en cumplir ese caprichito a ella, él estaba cumpliendo una promesa en la que ella insistía infantilmente y muchas veces en broma para molestar a su oniisan, como ella lo llamaba.

Todos a bordo y ya de camino dando un paseo por las hermosas costas de agua turquesa en dirección a quien sabe donde pues el pelilargo solo había dicho que les mostraría un lugar y mientras el conducía los demás disfrutaban del viaje. Shikamaru se encontraba con él en la cabina mientras su primita estaba en la punta delantera de la embarcación, por su lado los demás disfrutaban de la brisa marina tomando el sol.

-Al parecer la idea fue muy buena – dijo con parsimonia el Nara colocándose a su lado

-No me puedo quejar – respondía – en verdad me esta sentando bien

-Y ¿A dónde nos llevas?- pregunto

-Ya lo veras – aquí hacia uso de su ¨ extenso vocabulario ¨ dejando curioso a su amigo

Anclaron en un banco de coral cercano a una isla pequeña en donde todos se maravillaron con al vista. El lugar tenía fama de poseer aguas bioluminicense y encantar con su gran gama de peces de colores y grandes corales que proveían de alimento a muchas especies.

-Y bien ¿Qué les parece? – pregunto. Pero la pregunta estaba de mas, los rostros sonrientes de todos en el lugar le respondían por si solos. La sorpresa que mostraban era grande al ver tanta bellaza en toda la extensión de la palabra – y eso que no lo han visto desde abajo – continuo al no obtener respuesta de los demás

-¿Aquí vienes cada vez que te desapareces? Bueno me refiero a cuando te desaparecías por que ahora no hay quien te saque de la oficina – dijo Naruto son una sonrisa

-¿Has buceado aquí niisan? – pregunto la mayor de ojos aperlados. El aludido asintió – y me enseñaras ¿cierto?

-Pero en otra ocasión – dijo – hoy no he traído equipo – los demás asintieron pero unos mas desesperados se lanzaron al mar después de quitase la ropa, dígase Naruto y Lee – mañana veré si podemos visitar la laguna que hay en la isla – las chicas asintieron mientras veían a los demás disfrutar del chapuzón. Después de un rato se les unieron todos.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

En otra parte una castaña se encontraba en un café con su mejor amiga la cual le hablaba pero ella estaba muy lejos y solo escuchaba su voz pero no la entendía

-Tenten, Tenten , ¿A dónde te has ido ahora? – pregunto la rubia

-Los siento Temari

-Si sigues así pensare que no quieres hablar conmigo – fingió estar ofendida

-No digas eso Temi, es solo que estaba pensando y me fui lejos

-Si muy lejos pues tenia rato hablándote- suspiro – y ¿en que estabas pensando?

-En Japón- la rubia arqueo una ceja - recuerda que volveremos en un mes – la rubia asintió – y desde que llegamos tengo presente a ese hombre, a Neji Hyuga

-Te dije que era muy guapo – dijo picándola

-No me refiero a eso – golpeo levemente la mano de su acompañante – es que es algo raro, siento que lo conozco pero nunca lo había visto en mi vida, pero su mirada es tan penetrante que me es difícil de olvidarla – sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrerle la espalda el cual hizo que se le erizara la piel – no se que me pasa con él pero esa mirada me llama

-Es un hombre muy atrayente, es posible que te sientas inconscientemente atraída por él – le dijo – a puesto a que muchas mujeres sienten lo mismo

-Tal vez pero no estoy muy segura

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

N/a: me disculpo por la tardanza y agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes los reviews que me dejan. A los que habian estado leyendo el fic y ahora ya dejan sus comentarios sean bienvenidos formalmente y sinceramente agradezco su elección por leer lo que escribo.

Quiero explicar algo por si algunos no lo entendieron, bioluninicense se refire a masas de agua que cuando hayalgun movimiento en ellas destellan diferentes luces de colores haciendolo increíblemente llamativo principalmente de noche, la razon de esto se debe a la fauna y otros elementos bioticos del lugar.

Un ejemplo es una laguna en puerto rico.


	9. Reencuentros

Aclaraciones: Naruto no me pertenece

Cursiva: pensamientos

-*-: cambio de escena

_**Reencuentros **_

El tiempo ha pasado rápidamente y de aquel fin de semana en la playa quedaron hermosos recuerdos; la desbordante alegría de Hanabi después del paseo en yate, obligando a su primo a prometer que pronto se repetiría. Naruto y Lee chapoteando cuales niños pequeños en las cristalinas aguas del lugar; la paz en el rostro de su prima y la adormecida cara de Shikamaru le llenaban de tranquilidad, le hacia olvidar todos los problemas y obligaciones y lo incitaban a disfrutar también del ocio del que, en esos momentos, gozaba.

Ahora se encontraba en su oficina arreglando asuntos de la empresa, pues dentro de pocos días estarían de regreso en Tokio sus nuevas socias y por ende, siendo una persona organizada y estricta en cuestiones de trabajo, hacia lo necesario para que todo quedara bien. Hacia ya dos meses que la asociación había comenzado y ya era hora de analizar los resultados de la misma. Una junta de ejecutivos seria realizada para evaluar el desenvolvimiento de todo, aunque ellos supieran la respuesta: todo excelente, no por nada son considerados unos genios.

Todo marchando sobre ruedas sin embargo, el pelilargo no podía evitar, por mínima que fuese la sensación, estar algo ansioso porque ese día llegara y no solo por mostrar los positivos resultados logrados hasta el momento, o no, no era solo por eso, era por la llegada de cierta mujer, esa que lo había cautivado desde que la vio y que llamo tanto su atención. La poseedora de unos ojos que, aunque no se lo admitiera ni a su mejor amigo, no podía sacar de su memoria, pareciese que hubiesen sido tallados en su cabeza para que no los pudiera dejar ir.

¿Quién lo diría? El hombre aparentemente frio e imperturbable inquieto por una mujer. Aquel hombre por el que muchas mujeres deliran, aquel joven serio, calculador, trabajador, en pocas palabras un genio con poca vida social. No es que no tuviera vida social, asistía a los eventos a los que era invitado (mayormente por cortesía y educación), a las fiestas de las empresas, salía de ves en cuando con los amigos (muy de vez en cuando), salía con mujeres (las cuales han sido de las pocas afortunadas) pero ante todo esto la mayoría de sus salidas eran por obligaciones, ser cortés con quien se tomaba la molestia de enviarle alguna invitación de alguna celebración, siempre con el apellido por delante, demostrando que los Hyuga son personas educadas y atentas; por negocios, o por que sus amigos lo arrastraban de vez en vez de juerga con ellos. Las mujeres le caían por montones desde muy joven, siendo un chico apuesto, inteligente y hasta un poco misterioso, muchas caían derretidas a sus pies pero pocas eran las afortunadas que podían pasar al menos una noche con él.

Algunas personas lo tachan de orgulloso y arrogante, comentarios que no ignoraba y a los que poca importancia les daba; esa gente no le conocía y poco le importaba lo que ellos pensaran de su actitud. No era del todo una mentira lo que decían, bien es cierto que es algo orgulloso y algunas veces pecaba de ser arrogante, pero es su forma de ser y las pocas personas que en verdad lo conocían podían dar testimonio de su personalidad. Así había crecido, en una familia que si bien le daba todo el amor que necesitaba, vivía de los negocios y en este mundo de números y cuentas el ser más hábil gana. Mostrarte débil no te ayudaría a lograr lo que quieres; llevar bien en alto tu apellido no es una opción sino una obligación. Siendo hijo único era aun más su deber, estudiar, ser el mejor, superar cualquier obstáculo lo llevaron a cultivar la misma actitud que la mayoría de los hombres de su familia tenían: serio, calculador, frio, orgulloso y de vez en cuando complejos de superioridad. No obstante, siempre ha contado con alguien que, de ser necesario le bajara los humos de la cabeza y le pusiera los pies en la tierra, enseñándole que no todo en la vida eran ser mejor que los demás, que también la humildad es vital en las personas y que no puede dejarse llevar ni vivir de las apariencias. El mejor consejo que le han dado en su vida hasta ahora.

Pero volviendo al tema, a ese chico descrito antes lo inquietaba la presencia de esa mujer. Ella nuevamente cerca y no en el mal sentido, es solo que aun le intriga esa sensación de conocerla y a la vez no saber nada de ella. Una extraña confusión.

-*-

De espaldas a su escritorio y frente al ventanal de su oficina, observando la majestuosidad de la ciudad de Londres, de semblante pensativo y mirada perdida. Así estaba hasta que el sonido de unos tacones chocar contra el piso acercándose hacia ella la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Desvió la mirada hasta posarla en la rubia que poco a poco se acercaba a ella con una carpeta roja en las manos.

-¿Vagando?- dijo la rubia en tono jocoso

-Esperando por ti – le respondió la castaña. Esta se alejo del ventanal para tomar asiento en su lugar mientras la rubia hacia lo mismo del otro lado del escritorio – ¿solo tengo que firmar? – pregunto después que la joven frente a ella le entregara la carpeta

-Si y por cierto ya esta todo listo – hablo nuevamente la rubia. La castaña asintió mientras terminaba de firmar - ¿En que estabas pensando cuando llegue? – la castaña suspiro

-En el viaje

-Aun te inquieta – afirmo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. Desde su vuelta de Japón, la chica de cabellos castaños había estado inquieta o mejor dicho desde que conoció al joven Hyuga. Al parecer ese hombre había calado mucho en ella y viceversa aunque no podía asegurar que de la misma manera; Temari, en la última ocasión que se vieron, pudo darse cuenta de la intensa mirada del Hyuga sobre su amiga, por más que tratara de disimularlo, pues ella era bastante observadora. Tenten sentía que lo conocía de algún lado pero no recordaba. Repasaba y repasaba mentalmente de donde podía conocer a esa persona si nunca había viajado al Japón, pero esa mirada tan intensa le decía que si se conocían. Y por otro lado estaban los sueños que la castaña tenia de pequeña, hacia mucho tiempo que dejo de soñar con pandas y la luna, de caminar en la madrugada para salir al jardín y observar la luna, pero por suerte solo fue la primera semana después de su regreso, de ahí en adelante todo era igual que siempre.

-Solo es que… - titubeo – con lo del viaje volví a pensar como es que creo que lo conozco pero no es así. Se que me has dicho que a lo mejor lo he visto en alguna cumbre o en otro viaje pero aun no me convenzo

-Bueno supongo que también puedes preguntarle si el te ha visto antes – decía la rubia – no pierdes nada – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

-Es cierto – secundo Tenten – sabes – dijo después de unos segundos de silencio – a veces pienso – sonrió tímidamente para después negar levemente con la cabeza – no olvídalo

-Oye ya comenzaste – reclamo la rubia – ahora termina

-Bien, es que a veces pienso que es un deja vú - ¿nani? Era lo que decía la cara de Temari – si es que él me recuerda a Gaara

-¿A Gaara? – cuestiono la rubia – por que lo dices

-Si no te has dado cuenta ambos son serios, algo distantes, un poco fríos, de mirada penetrante, caballerosos y educados, se les nota que son responsables.

-Para haberlo conocido solo unos días sabes demasiado acerca de ese Hyuga – dijo pícaramente Temari – hay algo que no me hayas contado

-Ja, ja, - risa sarcástica – muy graciosa Temari, ya te he dicho que es la impresión que me da y no pude evitar compararlo con tu hermano, y admítelo Gaara es así – Temari analizo las cosas unos momentos y después hablo

-Debo admitir que tienes razón, viéndolo desde esa perspectiva si se parecen mucho – sonrió – ahora las diferencias las veremos cuando estemos allá, pues no vamos a desperdiciar esta oportunidad – un extraño brillo se poso en los ojos verdosos de la rubia – averiguaremos de donde lo conoces y a lo mejor pase algo – Tenten entre cerro los ojos

-Siempre te vas por donde no es ¿cierto?

-Hay vamos el tipo esta guapísimo o me lo vas a negar – obtuvo un `` no ´´ por respuesta – ves ¿entonces?

-¡Temari! – reprocho- recuerda que vamos por negocios, aparte no lo conozco como para andar pensando en eso

-Si pero sientes que lo conoces – Tenten iba a replicar pero Temari ni lo dejo – y tendrás tiempo para conocerlo si las cosas salen bien. Tu misma lo dijiste, si todo va viento en popa nos quedaríamos una temporada en Tokio – Temari sonreía y Tenten solo suspiraba.

-*-

El otoño ya se podía sentir por las concurridas calles de Tokio, hojas secas y pétalos de cerezos corrían libremente con el viento. Las bajas temperaturas demostraban el cambio de las estaciones, los parques teñidos de hojas secas y los sauces teñidos de diferentes tonalidades, desde el verde hasta el marrón, pasando por los amarillos y el ocre. Las luminosas noches de la ciudad no tenían nada que envidiarle a parís y ella las contemplaba desde su balcón. Habían echo lo mismo que la ves pasada: llegar días antes. Esa noche en particular ella y Temari habían decidido no salir, cenarían en el restauran del hotel, verían una película y descansarían pues al día siguiente era la famosa junta y querían estar listas.

-*-

Eran las nueve treinta de la mañana y el pelilargo confirmaba que todo estuviera listo, la junta era para las diez así que las esperadas mujeres no tardarían en llegar. Unos diez minutos después Shikamaru entro a su oficina dándole aviso de que se le necesitaba para algo a lo que él acucio rápidamente. Los pocos minutos de que el castaño se retirara de su oficina la secretaria de este le anuncio a Shikamaru, que aun se encontraba en la oficina del castaño, que las extranjeras ya habían llegado. Las mujeres entraron después de que la jovencita fuera autorizada para dejarlas pasar encontrándose solo con el Nara vestido de gris oscuro con camisa blanca y corbata verde olivo, quien las saludaba y daba la bienvenida cordialmente. Las chicas iban vestidas Temari de gris claro con una blusa lila y Tenten de negro con una blusa roja, ambas con falda hasta las rodillas.

-Sean bienvenidas – dijo Nara mientras le tendía la mano

-Gracias señor Nara – respondió la castaña

-Por favor no me llamen señor – dijo el aludido

-Y como deberíamos llamarle – dijo la rubia

-Shikamaru – dijo el mismo – no me gustan mucho este tipo de formalismos

-Bien – hablo la rubia – puede llamarme entonces Temari y a ella Tenten – miro a la misma para ver si presentaba alguna objeción pero esta solo sonrió demostrando que no había problema alguno.

En la cabeza de la castaña rondaba una pregunta que no sabia si era correcto hacer ¿Dónde estaba el joven Hyuga? Se suponía que esa era su oficina ¿no? Entonces donde estaba. Como si alguien le hubiera leído la mente el joven Nara les indico que el pelilargo se había ido a hacer cargo de unos asuntos pero que no tardaría. Y si bien no termino de hablar por las puertas cruzaba la persona de quien hablaban, el joven de aperlados ojos entraba elegante mente en la habitación, ya había sido avisado por su secretaria sobre las personas que allí se encontraban. Camino hasta ellos saludando cordialmente a las damas.

Por unos segundos los aperlados ojos del pelilargo se encontraron con los pardos de la castaña, formando así una extraña conexión entre ambos. Extraña, por que aunque duro apenas unos segundos, la intensidad de esa mirada fue grande. Los profundos ojos avellanados y los penetrantes ojos claros se veían como si tuvieran tanto que decirse, como si hubiera algo pendiente entre ellos, con una sensación que ninguno entendía: necesidad, añoranza ¡¿Cómo descifrar un sentimiento que no conoces?! Aun con la incertidumbre y la duda del por que de los hechos volvieron a la realidad.

En el poco tiempo que estuvieron así, sus compañeros iniciaban una inverosímil conversación sobre el viaje a la cual se unieron. Minutos después se encontraban en la sala de juntas en donde todo lo expuesto dejo a todos complacidos. Durante la misma el pelilargo no podía evitar ver de reojo, disimuladamente, a la castaña. Ella se veía concentrada en todo, dando su opinión, demostrando lo inteligente que era y que por ser joven y mujer no debían subestimarla. Ella y su compañera rubia eran las que habían estado al frente de todo el proceso en Europa. Tan decididas, tan centradas. Esas jóvenes mujeres daban la talla para cualquier reto que se les interpusiera y a eso se le sumaba lo bellas que son. El pelilargo la veía atento siempre que hablaba. Hmp, que le había echo esa mujer.

Todo terminado y después que ellas se hubiesen retirado, Neji y Shikamaru se veían el uno al otro complacidos. Las cosas resultaron mejor de lo esperado. Ahora seguía el trabajar para que siguiera todo de esa manera. Conversaban sobre lo sucedido y de alguna manera el tema de las extranjeras se coló en la conversación.

-Deberías invitarla a salir – le dijo el joven de la coleta alta a su amigo

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto el castaño. No entendía a que se refería Shikamaru

-A Tenten - el ojos perla alzo una ceja `` Tenten ´´ desde cuando la llamaba por su nombre. Y como si le leyera el pensamiento Nara respondió

-Quedamos que nos tutearíamos, pero no me cambies el tema Neji – si este creía que Shikamaru lo dejaría ahí se equivoco – esa mujer te tiene intrigado, por que simplemente no la invitas… nos se – divago buscando algún lugar – a cenar, al teatro, a algún lugar donde puedan hablar sobre ustedes. Cosas que no sean del trabajo – haciendo énfasis en la ultima oración.

-Hmp, solo de eso tendríamos que hablar ella y yo – dijo como si fuera obvio – aparte solo es que creo que la conozco nada mas. Haces demasiado escándalo por nimiedades.

-Aja – dijo sarcásticamente – y soy yo el que se la ha pasado mirándole toda la mañana – Neji desvió la mirada. Shikamaru lo conocía muy bien. Shikamaru se levanto y camino hacia la puerta quedando a algunos pasos de la misma – solo digo que deberías de invitarla y nadie sabe, así tal vez calmes tu curiosidad – dicho esto salió dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Han pasado horas desde la conversación con su amigo en las cuales pensó en lo que el le había dicho. Ya estaba de camino a su casa y para relajarse un poco decidió poner un poco de música. Por ironías de la vida la emisora que estaba puesta tocaba música suave, baladas y románticas y en ese momento sonaba una canción que le puso el cerebro a trabajar mientras la escuchaba

_Por ella, que parece que se esconde_

_Que se marcha y que se queda_

_Es pregunta y es respuesta_

_Es mi oscuridad, es ella * _

Llego a su casa aun escuchando la canción, en la casa se puso a darle vueltas al asunto y después de pensarlo mucho se dijo a si mismo _no tengo nada que perder_. Tomo el teléfono pensando _ojala este en el mismo lugar_ marco un numero y espero a que le contestaran

-Clarión buenas tardes – dijo la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la línea

-Buenas tardes, me podría comunicar a la habitación de la señorita Tenten Ama

-En un momento señor – dijo nuevamente la voz y él por un momento se sintió nervioso hasta que otra voz hablo

-Si, diga…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**N/a:** me disculpo por el retraso, en realidad tenia la idea del cap. Pero no me gustaba como quedaba, pues al principio hubo un corte de inspiración. Espero les guste esta cap. Y lo disfruten. Hasta el próximo, sayonara.

*Y si fuera ella, tema de Alejandro Sanz


	10. En los sueños… cada vez mas confuso

**Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza pero he tenido varios problemitas que tenia que solucionar, con la universidad y la falta de inspiración no podía hacer nada. Espero que aun les interese el fic y que disfruten el cap.**

**Aclaraciones: Naruto no me pertenece**

**Cursiva: pensamientos y recuerdos**

**-*-: cambio de escena**

En el capitulo anterior…

_Por ella, que parece que se esconde_

_Que se marcha y que se queda_

_Es pregunta y es respuesta_

_Es mi oscuridad, es ella * _

_Llego a su casa aun escuchando la canción, en la casa se puso a darle vueltas al asunto y después de pensarlo mucho se dijo a si mismo __no tengo nada que perder__. Tomo el teléfono pensando __ojala este en el mismo lugar__ marco un numero y espero a que le contestaran_

_-Hotel Clarión, buenas tardes – dijo la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la línea_

_-Buenas tardes, me podría comunicar a la habitación de la señorita Tenten Ama_

_-En un momento señor – dijo nuevamente la voz y él por un momento se sintió nervioso hasta que otra voz hablo_

_-Si, diga…_

* * *

**En los sueños… cada vez mas confuso**

La cita quedo para el viernes de esa semana. Un rato después de la llamada, Neji opto por relajarse. Tomo un baño, ceno y tomo en libro con el cual se sentó en la sala de estar como un intento para despejar la mente, pero la imagen de la mujer castaña volvió a su mente. Ese hermoso rostro, esos ojos cautivadores, esa aura casi enigmática que le rodeaba y le hacia querer saber mas acerca de ella. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a uno de los balcones laterales de la mansión, por el momento ocupada solo por él y algunas de las personas del servicio, dirigiéndose su mirar hacia arriba encontrando la serenidad que buscaba.

Miraba el cielo de la madrugada. La luna tenía un tinte amarillento, dejando en claro la fase en la que se encontraba: luna nueva. Las estrellas tintineantes le hacían compañía a esta procurando no dejarla sola. Levemente una que otra nube le cruzaba por delante al astro empañando, de vez en cuando, la poca luz que esa noche irradiaba.

Su vista no se centraba en ningún lugar, solo vagaba por el inmenso cielo sobre su cabeza: misterioso, enorme, pacifico. Tenia allí bastante tiempo, tres horas talvez mas, exactamente no lo sabia pero desde que había hablado con ´´ella`` se había quedado algo ido. Durante el tiempo que tenia en ese lugar no había pensado en nada, pero la imagen de la castaña apareció en su mente nuevamente al momento de cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de la fría brisa nocturna. Lo había hecho, la había invitado y ahora que volvía a pensar en ella la idea le dejo de parecer absurda. Ella tenia algo que lo llamaba y no era simple belleza, pues mujeres bellas ya había conocido antes, pero esta mujer en especifico era como un misterio, un gran misterio que para su bien o su mal quería descubrir.

Dejándose llevar por la misma brisa que mecía sus largos cabellos, se permitió recordar la conversación telefónica con la castaña desde el momento en que ella contesto el teléfono…

_-Si diga… - escucho su suave voz mas no respondió a su ensimismamiento. Pensaba si era correcto dejarse llevar por sus instintos, su curiosidad. La persona del otro lado de la línea hablo haciéndole ver la falta que cometía al no responder, una descortesía._

_-¡Hmp! Lo siento… Neji Hyuga srta. Ama – dijo después de volver a la realidad_

_-Sr. Hyuga – dijo amablemente aunque la llamada le sorprendió un poco – ¿Se le ofrece alguna cosa? ¿Hay algún problema? – y es que en verdad era un poco inesperado. Para cualquier cosa de la empresa la llamaría la secretaria del mismo pero no esperaba que Neji Hyuga la llamara personalmente._

_-No sucede nada. La llamaba para saber si aceptaría una invitación a cenar – fue directo. Ya no le daría mas vueltas al asunto. Si ya la había llamado ¿para que arrepentirse? Además el no era un hombre cobarde, era un hombre de palabra y aunque no le había dicho a nadie lo que había decidido hacer, declinar en esos momentos no era una opción. Acobardarse no esta en su vocabulario._

_-¿Negocios? – Pregunto la joven - ¿tiene una nueva propuesta?_

_-No me refiero a eso – la interrumpió ligeramente – es algo mas personal_

_Pasaron algunos segundos en lo que solo se escucho una exclamación de parte de la castaña, lo cual le hizo pensar por un segundo que le había incomodado la aclaración sobre el motivo. Llego a pensar que ella rechazaría su cordial invitación, que a ella le había parecido un atrevimiento de su parte, y miles de tonterías mas en esos segundos que parecían eternos._

_-… Acepto – dijo finalmente. Neji por su parte se sintió satisfecho al no haber sido rechazado_

_-El viernes a las ocho_

_-¡Bien! Solo dígame el lugar donde nos vemos y… - el Hyuga intervino ante su respuesta_

_-Yo paso por usted, no se preocupe – le informo – a las 7:30 le parece bien – la mujer acepto y con una corta despedida concluyo la llamada._

Esa noche, con la suave brisa que se escurría por la entreabierta ventana de su habitación, Neji Hyuga durmió como un bebe: placido y tranquilo.

**-*-**

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurría de manera normal. Hyuga trabajaba en su oficina con el papeleo, llamadas, reuniones, un día normal. En estos momentos, y después de terminar una pequeña junta con algunos directores, ultimaba detalles con Shikamaru del trabajo. De forma inesperada y sin siquiera pensarlo mucho hablo – La invite anoche – Shikamaru levanto el rostro para encontrarse solo con la cabeza gacha del pelilargo, lo cual y si no conociera bien al Hyuga hubiera jurado que fue su imaginación a la que escucho hablar – ¿Qué dijiste? – inquirió el moreno.

El Hyuga levanto la cabeza topándose con los extrañados ojos de Nara – te he dicho que la invite a cenar, a la srta. Ama – aclaro al ver que su amigo al parecer no entendía a lo que se refería-

-En verdad lo hiciste… - afirmo – y ¿Qué sucedió? Fuiste a su hotel, le mandaste un mensaje ¿flores? – se aventuro a enumerar sabiendo que lo ultimo era poco posible, pero no estaba de mas molestar al Hyuga ahora que ya había hecho lo debido.

-Muy gracioso – dijo bajando la mirada a los documentos nuevamente – solo la llame por teléfono anoche

-Y ¿Qué te dijo, que le dijiste? – al parecer Nara estaba algo ansioso por saber mas de lo sucedido y viniendo de este era algo extraño

-Solo la invite a cenar y ella accedió – volvió a elevar la cabeza – pasare por ella mañana por la noche – Shikamaru que hasta el momento estaba con el plan de molestarlo un poco se puso serio – quizás ahora que hables con ella se te aclararan algunas dudas, no digo que todas pero quizás averigües de donde crees conocerla.

-Es algo que quisiera….

**-*-**

-Entonces Hyuga san te invita a cenar y dice que es por motivos personales…- cavilaba en voz alta una mujer rubia en el cuarto de un lujoso hotel – sabes que esto te callo como anillo al dedo – hablo dirigiéndose a las puertas de un gran armario.

-Si claro – dijo algo irónico una voz proveniente del mueble – no has pensado que es extraño que un hombre como él me llame en la noche y me invite a cenar para tratar motivos personales, cuando apenas y nos hemos tratado

-Si es algo poco común viniendo de un hombre guapo e inteligente, que por lo que se es heterosexual, que se interese en una mujer bella que tiene poco de conocer, invitarla a salir para tratarla y conocerse mejor – ironizaba la rubia – si es bastante raro – la castaña que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba inmersa en el armario, salio de este al entender por donde iba la rubia.

-No me refiero a eso Temari – la rubia la miro con aburrimiento y esta continuo – lo que digo es que ¡míralo! Es guapo e inteligente, eso no lo niego, pero también es distante, serio, callado. No parece del tipo mujeriego o coqueto. Siempre guarda la compostura; se ve sereno y tranquilo. No me parece del tipo de persona que al que le guste otra y actúa por instinto. No creo que sea del tipo de hombre que busca aventuras amorosas. Es mas, diría que es del tipo que analiza el terreno antes de lanzarse.

Ante esto la rubia le dio algo de razón y agrego – si pero eso se averiguara mañana. Adema, admite que te pone nerviosa – la morocha iba a negar pero la mirada de Temari le hizo aceptar - ¡vez! El tipo te pone nerviosa y tu que sabes si tu a él. Bien lo dijiste tú, él guarda la compostura y es callado pero nadie sabe lo que hay debajo de esa actitud. Que se esconde, y si hubieran dudas verdaderamente fuertes no hubieras aceptado, hasta yo te hubiera dicho que no si no me pareciera conveniente para ti – la rubia que había estado sentada se levanto a encararla – además – se puso seria – ambas sabemos que hay algo raro aquí desde que llegamos, y no me refiero a que nos estén engañando, es sobre ti y él. Tú misma dijiste que sientes que lo conoces y nunca se habían visto; así que manos a la obra – su humor cambio a uno muy alegre. La morocha por su parte estaba confundida – tenemos que comprar algo para mañana, no trajiste nada para una cena con un chico guapo – ambas sonrieron Tenten algo nerviosa por la efusividad de su amiga en cuestión de compras.

**-*-**

Viernes 6:30 de la tarde. Neji Hyuga se encontraba a medio vestir en su cuarto; parte de su ropa sobre la cama y la otra puesta. Pantalón negro, suéter cuello de tortuga blanco y chaqueta negra, complementado con zapatos negros, un fino reloj y una buena colonia. En otra parte de la ciudad, una mujer castaña se preparaba para su ¨cita¨ acompañada por su fiel amiga, la cual le hizo recorrer decenas de tiendas de varios centros comerciales de la ciudad, en busca de algo adecuado.

Un lujoso automóvil se aparco en la entrada del hotel donde se hospedaban las extranjeras, entrego la llave al valet y se dirigió a la recepción del lugar. Ahí una joven de cabellos rubios cortos le saludo cordialmente, este solo pidió avisarle a la srta. Tenten que la esperaban en el lobby del mismo. Poco tuvo que esperar pues casi diez minutos después, la joven castaña se acercaba a él, enfundada en un hermoso y sencillo vestido azul con gruesos tirantes hasta unos centímetros encima de las rodillas, de falda algo estrecha, solo lo suficiente para delinear su figura sin parecer vulgar, zapatos negros y su abrigo en la mano izquierda al igual que su bolso – buenas noches Sr. Hyuga – saludo ya frente a él con una sonrisa. Este por su parte le devolvió el saludo y le ayudo a colocarse el abrigo. Lo deslizo por sus hombros rozando en el acto su brazo; la piel de la castaña se erizo levemente ante el contacto, tan leve que él quizás no lo sintió, quizás…

**-*-**

El lugar era acogedor. Especializado en comida tradicional, le había dicho el Hyuga. Desde su llegada no habían cruzado más que pequeñas frases, que si el clima, que si la ciudad, temas sin mucha importancia y ahora sentados uno frente al otro, después de haber ordenado la comida Tenten se preguntaba ¿Qué pasa aquí? Desde la salida del hotel él no le había dicho nada en concreto, su actitud seria y callada se mantenía siempre; Tenten confirmo ahí lo que ya sabia, el tipo no era un casanova.

-No quiero parecer grosera Sr. Hyuga pero… - decía la mujer - ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Me refiero a que me dijo que sus motivos eran personales y hasta ahora no me ha dicho nada. En realidad no se por que estoy aquí – culmino. No estaba molesta, ni siquiera aparentaba estarlo solo estaba confundida, extrañada. Él por su parte desde que la vio en el lobby no le pudo despegar el ojo de encima. De forma casi imperceptible para cualquiera él la veía, de reojo la observaba en el auto y en los descuidos de ella en la mesa el se deleitaba con su rostro. Las típicas frases sobre el clima, la ciudad o el lugar eran las que las personas siempre dicen cuando no tienen nada que decir. Ella era la que siempre intentaba poner algún tema de conversación mientras el la miraba sin ella darse cuenta, por lo mismo no pudo evitar sentirse algo tonto cuando ella le hablo acerca del porque estaba allí.

Cómo decirle a una persona: ¡Hey! Creo que te conozco ¿Sabes donde nos hayamos visto antes?

-Mis disculpas Srta. Ama…

-Tenten. Llámeme Tenten

-Bien Tenten – una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de la morocha al escuchar que el la llamaba por su nombre – quizás esto le parecerá extraño pero… nunca ha sentido que conoce a alguien pero no puede descifrar de donde; no puede hilar a esa persona con ningún lugar o situación – le hablaba serio y mirándola a los ojos como si quisiera mostrar su frustración ante el asunto. Suspiro quedamente, tenia que hablar de frente, iría al punto – desde que la conozco tengo la sensación de que nos hemos visto antes, y no fue aquella noche en el bar – se adelanto a los propios pensamientos de la mujer – es… como si ya la conociera desde antes de todo esto, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ante todo esto la castaña solo miraba atenta y guardaba silencio. A él le pasaba algo parecido a lo que sucedía con ella. Sentía que ya se habían visto pero no sabia de donde; sabia lo frustrante que podía resultar eso y sin embargo él estaba allí, serio e imperturbable, pero ella veía mas allá de lo que sus blanquecinos ojos querían mostrar; veía lo que sentía ante el hecho de no entender que pasaba. Se le notaba que era un hombre al que no se le escapaba nada, el que tenia todo bajo control y al que tener algo fuera de su alcance o control le resultaba incomodo, y mas si ese algo resultaba ser él mismo.

-Lo entiendo Sr. Hyuga – hablo por fin. El mesero interrumpió el dialogo al traer la comida a la mesa. Los ojos del Hyuga se ensancharon casi de manera imperceptible, por un momento creyó que lo tacharía de extraño o se reiría de él – créame. Y me imagino que esa persona soy yo, de otra forma no estaría aquí.

-Tenia que aclarar mis dudas, y llámeme Neji

-Bien Neji, no se preocupe tenemos la noche por delante para averiguarlo – hablo ella con una sonrisa. Aunque decidieron tutearse, aun seguía el tratamiento de usted. Ya sea por educación o por el poco trato se les hacia cómodo hablarse así.

**-*-**

_**Sueño **_

_Se encontraba en medio de lo que reconoció como un pasillo, apenas iluminado por la luz emitida por las antorchas. Miro hacia todas las direcciones más no encontró a nadie. Las pareces estaban cubiertas por grandes, y a la vista pesados, tapices rojos; en ellos estaban las imágenes de lo que parecían luchas y batallas. Se acerco un poco a ellos apreciando una escritura muy parecida a la que utilizaba, pero a la vez algo diferente cuando escucho pisadas y bajas voces que se acercaban a donde estaba, se pego de la pared como acto de reflejo – servidumbre – pensó al ver la extraña vestimenta de las mujeres; pero no le dio tiempo a mas pues fuertes pisadas se escucharon nuevamente y las mujeres que cargaban telas en sus manos se detuvieron, inclinándose cuando esa persona paso por su lado – una armadura – volvió a pensar, pero también se le hizo extraño que nadie notara su presencia._

_Cuando volteo a su derecha, las mujeres ya habían desaparecido y a su izquierda, ese hombre giraba en la esquina. Por alguna razón lo siguió, curiosidad quizás; el hombre camino hasta el final del pasillo de donde provenía una gran iluminación. Luz natural había al final del pasillo por el que él mismo entro tras el hombre de la armadura._

_El lugar era una extensa habitación, tenía grandes dimensiones. El techo a cuatro aguas era alto; al fondo había tres personas vestidas de manera extraña, antigua seria una mejor palabra, a las que el hombre de la armadura saludo respetuosamente con una inclinación. Detrás de ellos unos extraños muebles y en la pared un gran tapiz con imágenes de lo que parecía ser un día de campo. Mujeres con kimonos y hombres vestidos de la manera antigua._

_Dejos de divagar con la mirada para posarla en las extrañas personalidades que había a unos pocos metros de él. Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que el hombre de la armadura tenia el cabello largo y que los hombres que acompañaban al del centro, el cual tenía las vestimentas más lujosas, habían abandonado el salón. También se percato del color de la armadura, negra y terracota, y que el sujeto ya no traía ni el kabuto* ni la hoate*._

_Poco pudo entender de lo que aquellos dos sujetos decían, pues aunque parecía japonés, había cosas que no entendían. Poco duro la conversación de esos dos cuando el hombre de lujosa vestimenta le señalo hacia una dirección a su derecha y se alejo del lugar poco después. El samurai, pues había concluido con que eso era el sujeto, salio del gran salón terminando de correr el fusuma* que separaba el exterior del interior, dando paso a mas luz, adentrándose al lugar. El no tardo en seguir al samurai y a los pocos segundos ya estaba también afuera. El lugar era hermoso, el prado más verde que jamás había visto, y la mayor parte cubierto por cerezos en flor rosa pálido._

_El samurai se adentro entre ese bosque con una dirección, al parecer fija, hacia algo o alguien. Después de unos minutos la vio, bajo los cerezos, una joven con un kimono en impecable banco y cabello oscuro recogido, dando la espalda al samurai y a él mismo._

_-Serás tu mi guardia – hablo suavemente aquella mujer_

_-Si princesa… - una suave brisa movió los árboles y una lluvia de pétalos viajo de este a oeste. Un aroma conocido para aquel espectador le lleno los sentidos mientras no perdía detalle de aquella escena._

Despertó súbitamente de aquel extraño sueño – ¿Que fue todo eso? – dijo para si mismo con las manos en el rostro, sentado en su cama. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana y nuevamente aquel aroma inundo sus fosas nasales, pero en esta ocasión callo nuevamente rendido en la cama durmiendo placidamente después de aquel raro suceso.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**N/a: **bueno espero y les haya gustado y nuevamente me disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar. Ahora algunas definiciones…

*Kabuto: casco que usaban los samuráis en el periodo Edo

*Hoate: esta es la mascara que acompaña el casco y se utilizaba en batalla

*Fusuma: es un marco de madera gruesa y papel japonés que se utiliza para separar espacios. Son las puertas corredizas que se utilizan en el estilo japonés de las casas.


	11. En una vida pasada

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece**

Cursiva: Pensamientos, recuerdos, lectura

En una vida pasada

Siglo XVII

Gente por doquier, mucho movimiento y un gran bullicio. Ese era el ambiente predominante en donde se encontraba, y no precisamente estaba ahí por gusto si no por conveniencia. Debía esperar, mezclarse y sobre todo pasar desapercibido, todo era necesario para verla. Todo por ella. Por esa razón se encontraba en las atestadas calles de Venecia, ataviado con aquel traje: un manto negro lo cubría de pies a cabeza, el cual no permitía siquiera descifrar su tono de pelo, y por supuesto aquella mascara blanca que cubría casi en su totalidad su rostro apenas dejando descubierto lo necesario para que pudiera comer o hablar, _entre otras cosas_.

Lo que llegaba a hacer por esa mujer. Se lamentaba tanto no haber aparecido en su vida antes, y solo tener que conformarse con encuentros furtivos de vez en cuando; claro que estos encuentros eran bien aprovechados. Sonrió de lado al recordar algunos de ellos sin importarle quien lo viera hacerlo, de todos modos estaban en carnaval y un enmascarado sonriendo no era una cosa del otro mundo.

Suspiro discretamente tratando de apaciguar la ansiedad que sentía en esos momentos. Sin temor a la verdad, se encontraba nervioso, a la espera de alguna señal que le indicara que ya estaba allí, que podrían escaparse y disfrutar, poder irse a algún lugar donde fueran ellos mismos, pero aun no la veía.

Las dos personas algo tomadas ya, que atravesaban el mismo puente donde él la esperaba no repararon mucho en la presencia se aquella persona sino hasta que uno de ellos choco con él – Mi scusi signore – menciono un hombre por lo que pudo identificar, y aunque aquel toque le molesto solo asintió y los dejo ir. No podía darse el lujo de montar una escena, aunque en realidad nunca haría algo así pues no sería él si lo hacía. Erguido y con porte magistral continuo con su vista clavada en el canal de La Giudecca, cuyas aguas se movían serenamente contrarias al gran alboroto de las calles de la ciudad. Ahí lo sintió, una mirada fija en él. Con sus ojos recorrió lo que estos le permitían y no encontró al causante por lo que disimuladamente giro un poco su cuerpo hasta encontrarlo, o mejor dicho encontrarla. La sonrisa torcida volvió a su rostro, sabía que era ella aunque estuviera cubierta por aquel velo. Desde el otro lado del rio aquella persona levemente asintió y él dio la vuelta y cruzo el puente, ella lo seguiría más atrás para no levantar sospechas y aunque dudaran que lo hicieran solo era una forma de protección, uno nunca sabe.

La otra figura con manto negro paseaba por la calle cercana al puente como cualquier otro, mirando las acrobacias con fuego que hacían los artistas, a los niños corriendo y algunas de las elaboradas mascaras que llevaba una que otra persona. Aprovechando un grupo que pretendía cruzar a la otra isla, se aprovecho a unírseles a ellos cosa que pareciera que todos andaban juntos y de esa forma mezclarse. Por otro lado estaba él que no veía la hora para que estuviesen juntos. Si alguien pudiera ver dentro de él no creería que se trataba del mismo joven serio, bien portado, frio y en ocasiones malhumorado que todos conocían, dirían que es otra persona pero la verdad es que solo ella despertaba cosas en él que ni él mismo entendía. Estaba enamorado de ella, y aunque no lo admitiera en público, le bastaba con que ella lo supiera.

Sus ojos, ocultos detrás de aquella máscara blanca y dorada, brillaron con ilusión al verla acercarse. Ella no sabía dónde estaba, pero sabía que él la encontraría, por lo mismo no se sorprendió demasiado cuando algo, mejor dicho, alguien tiro de ella hacia uno de los tantos callejones de aquella callejuela y la abrazo con fuerza. Sintió su aroma, sus fuertes brazos rodeándola y el deseo que emanaba su cuerpo – Noi – le dijo quedo antes de tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla por aquel callejón, que no era más que uno de los tantos que constituían ese laberinto que llamaban ciudad. Él los conocía muy bien a todos y cada uno de ellos y por eso sabia que estaban seguros.

De su recorrido se detuvo en una parte ancha del lugar seguido de ella. En verdad no era la forma pero por el momento era la única que tenían. La acorralo contra la pared y poco a poco fue levantando el velo negro que cubría su máscara, una moretta negra la cual retiro al momento después – Bellissima – susurro mientras acariciaba el contorno de su cara y detallaba sus facciones. Ella sonreía mientras lo miraba directamente. Sus ojos castaños podían reflejar la luna que en aquellas ruinas, no era opacada por las luces de los festejos – Affascinante – dijo ella y él ya no pudo más. La besó. La besó con ternura y ansias, con añoranza y desesperación, con amor. Ella correspondía con los mismos sentimientos que él. Ella también estaba enamorada de ese hombre que la volvía loca tan solo con mirarla, sin saber que su voz para él era lo más erótico que hubiese escuchado. Por eso no aguanto cuando ella le dijo encantador; el verla mover sus dulces y suaves labios al mencionar un alago para él fue demasiado para su ansiedad de ella. La necesitaba. Seis semanas sin poder estar así con ella era demasiado para él, y que decir para ella. Tener que fingir ante los demás que estaba bien, sonreír forzadamente para cubrir las apariencias y no delatarse. Pero ahora no. No estando con él – Ángelo – susurró cuando el abandono su boca. Con los ojos entrecerrados no notó cuando las prendas que cubrían su cabeza fueron retiradas. Aquel velo negro y la máscara yacían en el suelo y su cuello estaba descubierto. Sintió cuando él estaba nuevamente cerca de sus labios y esta vez se animo a atraparlo ella. Lo tomo del rostro y lo besaba lentamente. Disfrutaba cada rose de sus labios, cada movimiento de su lengua en su boca cuando él tomo el control y se adentro en ella. Era la gloria.

Se separaron nuevamente y ella aprovecho para retirar la máscara de él. No era completa como la de ella, pero nadie sabría nunca quien se encontraba tras ella. Sus opalinos ojos quedaron a su vista los cuales, aunque sabía que estaban allí no podía ver con aquel adorno tan necesario para su encuentro. Ambos sonrieron un momento, y aunque la sonrisa de ella era más amplia, ambos sentían la misma felicidad al verse.

A medida que iban avanzando los besos se volvieron más demandantes; la lujuria y la pasión iban en aumento. Sus cuerpos demandaban por más, ellos querían más. Las prendas salían sobrando entre ellos. Sus manos acariciaban al otro con deleite y sus ojos mostraban deseo, infinito deseo. Lo había dicho antes, no era la forma pero era la única que tenían. Debajo de aquel manto negro ella apenas traía algo de ropa: un simple vestido de seda negra el cual se ajustaba levemente a la cintura. Él por su parte llevaba una camisa y pantalones debajo de la suya, y la prenda de arriba había volado hacia ratos.

Solo con aquellas ligeras enaguas puestas él la alzo hasta que ella acomodo bien las piernas en su cintura y volvía a besarlo colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello, metiendo y enredando sus dedos entre la larga y castaña cabellera de su amante. Él le acariciaba la espalda, piernas, brazos… todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Hasta cierto punto le hacían cosquillas los algo ondulados cabellos de aquella joven que rosaban su pecho. El mismo cabello que desprendía ese olor tan embriagador que él amaba. Bajo lentamente la cabeza haciendo un camino de besos por el mentón y la mejilla hasta llegar al cuello – A-Ángelo… non marcato… ricorda – él asintió no molesto porque sabía que no podía dejar marcas en el delicado cuello de ella, solo algo compungido porque no podía hacer ver a la luz pública que ella le pertenecía. Se conformaba con saber que ella apenas y podía articular palabra presa de las sensaciones que él provocaba.

Su piel era adictiva y no podía dejar de tocarla y besarla. Ella acariciaba la blanca espalda de él mientras él suspiraba su nombre al oído – Marizza – para después volverla a atacar con besos húmedos y lentos a la par que acariciaba sus muslos descubiertos.

Ya no aguantaban ninguno de los dos, tenían que pertenecerse en ese momento. Él tenía que poseerla y ella quería que él lo hiciera. Los pantalones del pelilargo cayeron al piso en un instante. La falda de ella estaba ya en su cintura y sus intimidades se rozaban si mucho esfuerzo pues ella no tenía nada debajo – Senza biancheria intima – ella se sonrojo al instante, pues el tono en que lo dijo era más que sugestivo, era lujurioso y aprobatorio – Solo… per… voi… – respondió como pudo ya que él había comenzado con sus tortuosas caricias que la mataban de placer. Gemidos escapaban de sus labios los cuales intentaba acallar sin logro alguno – Non ti reprimere, nessuno puó sentire – le decía con la voz cargada de placer al oído. Y era cierto nadie los escucharía ahí donde se encontraban, mucho menos con el bullicio de la fiesta. Ella al parecer entendió todo porque se dejo llevar por lo que sentía, y agradecía tener la espalda apoyada de la pared y que él la sostuviera que si no hacía rato que se hubiera desvanecido. Él tampoco estaba mejor que ella, y eso que solo eran caricias, pero es que sentirla a ella tan excitada y húmeda lo ponían a él casi tan caliente como ella. Sus dedos entraban y salían de la intimidad de ella una y otra vez provocándole espasmos y oleadas de placer. El contraste de su cálido cuerpo con la fría pared le producía escalofríos.

Con un oleada intensa la hermosa castaña que tenia atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared de ladrillos llego a su primer orgasmo derramando en la pálida mano del hombre su escancia. El la beso levemente antes de lamerse los dedos – Delisio – mientras que con la otra mano la sujetaba. Ella solo lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de regular la respiración. Solo unos minutos bastaron para esto y luego él la beso. Pero este beso no fue leve, no, fue un beso el cual profundizó rápidamente tal cual si la vida se le fuera en ello, mientras la penetraba. La primera invasión de su pene dentro de ella esa noche. Los gemidos de placer de ambos murieron en sus bocas y mientras más profundas se volvían las penetraciones, mas gemidos se escapaban de los labios de ambos, aunque él con su orgullo de hombre gruñía la mayor parte del tiempo, no podía evitar que los gemidos escaparan. Ella era perfecta, perfecta para él. Su cabellera castaña desordenada por los agitados movimientos y las caricias que él le proporcionaba, sus labios hinchados por sus posesivos y pasionales besos, su rostro de porcelana y sus enormes ojos castaños: Tan expresivos, tan atrayentes, tan cálidos y amorosos. Esos ojos ante los que se había mostrado tal y como era, esos ojos que solo reflejaban pasión y lujuria cuando él lo provocaba. Esos ojos que eran de ella y que a su vez le pertenecían a él, porque ella era de él como él era de ella.

Sus miradas estaban clavadas la una en la otra a medida que todo seguía su curso. Sus cuerpos estaban perlados por el sudor provocado por el esfuerzo que realizaban, aunque para estos más que esfuerzo era un ejercicio placentero. Los castaños cabellos de él se adherían a su rostro y ella como buena mujer los retiraba. Los opalinos ojos del hombre al igual que los de ella, se desviaban hacia sus labios cada vez que se besaban o al pecho, principalmente él. Los senos de ella saltaban con cada movimiento, con cada estocada proporcionada por él y se sentía dichoso de ser solo él el espectador de dicho espectáculo; aunque estuvieran medio cubiertos por la seda negra, aun así podía deleitarse con ellos y brindarle algo de atención a los mismos.

Pasaron mucho tiempo entre caricias, besos y profundas penetraciones. Esta vez fue lento, quería que durara pues no sabía cuando la volvería a tener así, y ella quería más. Entre besos un segundo orgasmo la toco a ella mientras él aun la penetraba. Poco pasó para que él también llegara, algo agotado pero satisfecho. Todo había valido la pena, todo fue grandioso como siempre era estar juntos y eso no lo cambiaría por nada. Ella estaba recostada sobre él, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro respirando agitadamente. Él por su parte intentaba sostenerse en pie, la sujetaba a ella con el brazo izquierdo y el derecho lo apoyaba sobre los ladrillos.

Las sensaciones eran únicas, al parecer el tiempo separados fue un potenciador para que sintiera hasta el más mínimo detalle. La respiración de ella sobre su hombro lo relajaba de sobre manera pero nada es para siempre.

—Dobbiamo tornare – dijo ella cuando ya estaba más recuperada. Ángelo frunció el seño. Esas eran las palabras que no quería oír en ese momento por lo que bufó – Scusa – se disculpo ella. Se había incorporado para mirarlo a la cara. Ella estaba acongojada por la misma razón que él: no quería regresar. Quería permanecer un poco más con él, su amante y gran amor. No quería tener que separarse.

—Trascurata – le dijo comprensivo – E´ appena finito – con esto se tranquilizo la joven.

Con delicadeza la alzo un poco para salir de adentro de ella, pues aun conservaban esa posición. Un leve gemido escucho este de ella cuando salió por completo, él por su parte apretó los labios. Se vistieron lentamente como tratando de alargar su estadía juntos en aquel lugar; se miraban de reojo y sonreían. Con casi todo en su lugar se dieron un pasional beso mas no el ultimo. Caminaron por el laberinto hasta una salida en donde ella tomaría un camino y él otro.

Antes de que esta se pudiera marchar rápidamente retiro nuevamente la máscara y la beso largamente.

—Quando ci rivedremo? – pregunto é.

—Solo Santo Stefano. Carnevale è appena iniziata – y con una promesa y los fuegos artificiales se cerró la noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien esto es una muestra de lo que viene más adelante. Espero que les haya gustado.

La Giudecca es una de las islas que componen Venecia, y es dividida por el canal del mismo nombre.

Moretta es un tipo de mascara para mujer forrada de terciopelo negro y sobre esta va un velo del mismo color.

Traducciones:

- Mi scusi signore: excúseme señor.

- Noi: vamos

- Bellissima: hermosa

- Affascinante: encantador

- A-Ángelo… non marcato… ricorda: A-Angelo… sin marcas… recuerda…

- Senza biancheria intima: sin ropa interior

- Solo… per… voi…: solo… para… ti…

- Non ti reprimere, nessuno puó sentiré: no te reprimas, no nos pueden escuchar.

-Delisio: delicioso

- Dobbiamo tornare: debemos regresar

-Scusa: disculpa

- Trascurata: descuida

- E´ appena finito: esto pronto acabara

- Quando ci rivedremo?: ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

- Solo Santo Stefano. Carnevale è appena iniziata: apenas es día de san Estefano. El carnaval apenas comienza


End file.
